Harry Potter and the Dreams of Decepion
by XHer Ink StainX
Summary: ok, this story is pretty general with a little more romance twisted into it. it's rated PG-13 for language. pls R&R! fourteenth chapter now up! Harryx Hermione pairing
1. Reoccuring Dreams of Prophecy

Harry sat straight up in his bed, cold sweat sliding down his face, along with the uncomfortable feeling of vomiting, but the dream wasn't all that disturbing, it was from the serious dizziness he had. He scanned his bedroom for something or somebody lurking in the shadows that blanketed his walls, ceiling, and floor.  
Harry Potter was now at the age of sixteen, but the haunting images of the events that happened at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic last year still lingered and made it even harder to sleep. But, nonetheless, he was still looking forward to his return to his "home", Hogwarts, even though he currently occupied in the Dursley's house, with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. Number four, Privet Drive was unpleasant to Harry for his Uncle Vernon hated "his kind" and Harry for that matter, his Aunt Petunia who didn't like Harry simply because he was the child of her "freak of a sister", Lily Potter, and Dudley, who was forcing everyone to go on a diet that only suited Dudley in particular. Now and again, Harry found the need to point his wand at one or all the Dursleys; this seemed like a regular routine, now, since three years ago. Since, Harry and the Dursleys all knew he was not allowed to use magic outside of school, the Dursleys had used this to their advantage. They made his life simply miserable all through summer, but it came to a abrupt stop as Tonks, a witch who was a Auror and a Metamorphmagus, Mad-Eye Moody, also a Auror who had a magic eye that gave Harry the creeps, and Mr. Weasly, Ron's dad who worked for some kind of wizard- muggle relations department at the Ministry of Magic, had a chat with the Dursleys. They were simply told that they better treat Harry with respect ,that seemed to cause all the Dursleys much difficulty, or if they heard otherwise, they'd be at their door-step. Aunt Petunia really didn't like the fact that they just might show up at Harry's accord, mostly because of what the neighbors would say. Harry appreciated this at the greatest extent.  
Harry rubbed and tapped this lightning-bolt scar, that was visible on his forehead, until his fingers and knuckles were white. The cursed scar prickled and seared with pain on and off all summer, which was a daily occurrence since Voldemort, the dark wizard that murdered his parents, came back. During in which times he was in the presence of the Dursleys when the scar tinged with pain, Harry would result in telling them that it was a "migraine", to their puzzled expressions.  
The pain slowly subsided and he found himself having difficulty on recalling the dark and mysterious dream he had just awoken from. He brought his hands up to his ears as if trying to block out what little sound the Dursleys made at 5:20 in the morning. The sudden flash of green light and a mangled body laying limp on the ground before him flashed in front of his droopy eyes, and his scar prickled again. His ears rang with a shrill cry of his name and Harry clinched his eyes and teeth shut and clamped down on his ears even harder as though to rip them off. When the screams stopped, Harry sat there in silence panting as more sweat beaded on his brow. He thought that the woman he saw in his dream to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the death eater who had killed his godfather, Sirius Black. But, why would he call out his name? In his dream, it looked as though he had been the one who attacked her, like in his dream that he was a snake that attacked Mr. Weasly. But the voice that called out to him didn't sound like Bellatrix, and sounded like a younger person, someone his age, but a woman.  
Harry slid his hands up further atop his head and enveloped his fingers in his unruly black hair, and grabbed two handfuls of it so he could tug on both sides of his head by his hair. Who was that woman screaming his name?  
"Voldemort..." the word slipped out from his lips smoothly. Where these dreams another trap that Voldemort was trying to make him believe? Harry's anger intensified as he remembered himself falling for his dreams to the Department of Mysteries to "save" his godfather. Though Harry didn't get the chance to get to know Sirius, it still made Harry depressed and miserable that once again he lost the only thing close to a parent figure to Voldemort. But, he also had Wormtail/ Peter Petigrew to blame for the thirteen years that Harry didn't know Sirius, for it was Wormtail that sent Sirius to Azkaban prison in his place.  
Harry eventually gave up on guessing the woman and let go of his hair and got up from his bed shaking and dragged his feet sleepily to the bathroom across from his bedroom. The wood paneling of the hallway floor squeaked and groaned as he tried to not wake the Dursleys, though he didn't really care. He flicked the light on and frowned as he stared at the person looking back at him in the mirror.  
Dudley's old shirt that hung on his form didn't look very impressive, but could see where his Quiditch practice had started to take a toll on his upper body. Though Quiditch, in Harry's opinion was the best sport in the Wizarding world if not the only one he knew, required not that much movement in his part; he did have to shift on his broom a bit to change direction which caused him to have a lot of upper body strength. He was a little hesitant to admit to himself that he did look a lot more mature and built than the lanky boy he was used to looking at in the mirror. His eyes had become a nice deeper dark green, but his jet black hair still was unruly and messy and he noticed that now, his hair stuck up in the back just as his father's had.  
Snape's pensieve that he had seen last year vividly came flooding back at him, and he saw his father with Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail in clear view as though they were right there. He remembered how...how....arrogant his father was. The way he ruffled his hair to make it look as though he had just got finished with Quiditch practice. But Harry astonishingly enough had gotten the habit of ruffling his hair when deep in thought, thus the reason he pulled his hair to keep from ruffling it. He still felt high of his father even though almost everything Snape said about his father "strutting" was pretty true.  
He quickly took one last glance at himself, frowned, turned on the sink, and filled his hands with cool water to wash his face. He dried off his face and walked slowly back into his bedroom after turning off the light.  
  



	2. Intruders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for J.K. Rowling does (but i still wish i did...he he)

A/N: Plz keep sending in reviews! i really would like ideas on forth-coming chapters!

Chapter 2: Intruder With Red Robes  
  
In the three remaining days until Harry's return to Hogwarts, he found himself wishing yet again not to return to the Dursleys; even though he hadn't even left yet.  
Dudley, who's diet had really started to work on his behalf, was causing Harry's stregnth to ebb away, for the birthday cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and cookies sent by his best friends Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid were not always a good diet after eating a slightly nonfullfilling breakfast. Harry sometimes suffered from nausia and dizziness from eating nothing but his sixteenth birthday parcels, but it did keep him from withering away.  
Anger suddenly was directed toward his friends Hermione and Ron for not writing to him since his birthday. _Why haven't I being told to get ready to return to the Burrow? Did they possibly forget about me?_ Harry thought selfishly and quickley took it back. But, he couldn't help but think that they were leaving him out yet again, like before he started his fifth year at Hogwarts, but he had Dumbledore to thank for that. He screwed his face up as if getting a wiff of something horrible as he thought about how mad and frustrated he got last summer for not being informed of anything at all. He regained his composure as her heard a knock on the door; he had, for a couple of weeks, been really anxious to here any information that he, and the rest of the red- headed Weasleys, were coming to pick him up to stay at the Burrow. Every time the door rang or that mail came, he was the first to retrieve it.

Later that night, Harry was scurrying about, looking for his supplies to return to Hogwarts, though he still had no way of getting there; searching for astray spell books, quills, parchment, etc.Harry finaly got the chance rethink his earlier accusation that maybe the Weasleys _did_ forget about him. Even if so, he continued his persuit on looking for anything he might need and began to empty his trunk of unnecisary items such as old, wadded pieces of parchment, Fred and George's joke shop candy wrappers.

"Ahhh, damn!" Harry swore mistakibly barely below a whisper, "Ouch..." he withdrew his hand from his trunk as though he had been burned. He bit the side of his lip as he watched his crimson blood drip freely down his index finger, and was now dripping toward his wrist. He noticed that the blood was putruding from a clean, deep cut that was at least an inch in length. He would have stayed there on the floor to rumage through his trunk to see what had caused his gash, but noticed the blood was now stainning the sleeve of his shirt, which was three sizes too big; making the sleeve hang down at his elbows. He got up and made his way to the bathroom that was across the hall to clean and bandage his gash. He frowned slightly after two minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, he had to use two bandages to cover it completely.

With that, Harry headed back to his room, closing the door slowely behind him, and knelt back in front of his trunk. This time, he scanned the trunk's depths of books and etc, before thrusting his hand in search for anything that caused his injury. He moved aside his old, empty ink bottle and found a sliver of glass sticking out from under his 'Standered Book of Spells: Chapter 6' book and pulled it out carefully. He had no idea where it could have been produced from and began his search for other pieces to match the one that now layed on the floor beside him.

After a while he now had a collection of glass on the floor and was about to just give up his search when his hand grazed a silver object at the bottom. He pulled out the square base of what looked like a hand mirror; Harry knew what it was now. Sirius had given it to him the year before; it was a two-way mirror. He looked over its now dusty silver base, and then gingerly placed it on his bedside table.

Harry shortly continued his packing and paced the pieces of glass on the bedside table along with the silver base. He took off his glasses and was about to lay down when the sudden squeek of some floor boards down stairs startled his nerves so badly that he was now on his feet again. He quickly grabbed his wand, knowing very well that, even if it was in his self- defense, he wouldn't get away with another underage sorcery convinction, and headed swiftly to the closed door. Grasping the door handle in his right hand and his wand in his left, injured hand, he waited for Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon to sound from the other side of the door. But, it never came and Harry's heartbeat steadily started to increase as his grasp on his wand and door knob tightened. He then heard the slight_ click_ of the heel of a shoe hit the top of the stairs and he now noticed his suddenly slow, ragid breathing and his heart beating in his ears. Could Voldemort be here? Harry then shook his hed unconsiously and doubted this to the fullest extent as he thought of the situation Voldemort was in. Voldemort was trying to stay in hiding and killin him, Harry Potter, would cause alot of comotion. But, his mind flickered to the slight possibility that Voldemort could be behind his door.

Harry slowly opened the door and let the light from his lamp flood into the hall...


	3. Author's note chapter

Author's Note Chapter

A/N: ok, i got a couple of reviews telling me to speed up the process, and i'm in the process of the third and fourth chapter, but i've come to haults because i'm constantly racking my brain for fresh ideas. Trust me, i'm trying my best to type and think at the same time, and i should be working on my fifth chapter by Saturday, and third and fourth should already added, so pls just be patient w/ me... though since i've already typed half of the third chap, i can tell you what to look forward to...

Summary: Who else to turn up than Hermione and along with some mysterious happenings before Harry returns to his sixth year at Hogwarts. Why hasn't neither her nor Harry been getting each others letters? Is it one of Voldemort's Death Eaters intercepting their letters?

...Well i don't want to give it all away so just keep reviewing!!!!


	4. True Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that JKR has created for that matter!!!  
  
A/N: Sry for the cliffhanger i left in the last chapter, but it keeps ppl coming back to see what i've created... but anywayz, pls keep sending in reviews! I really do like getting comments and such signaling that my work is certainly appreciated! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!===} i might not be updating for awhile, but i'll get back ASAP... this is so b/c i'm gonna be writing the 4th and 5th chaps in a seperate book and it may take awhile for me to produce and retype it on the computer.... but i reeeeaaaaallllly would like some ideas on any forth coming chaps, so pls (and i can't stress enough on this) review me something pls! ; )  
  
Read on....  
  
Chapter 3: True Confessions  
  
Harry's first glimpse of the hooded figure, reminded him dreadfully of the happiness sucking dementors, that roamed the walls of the wizarding prison, Azkaban, but Harry knew better as the air around him wasn't marrow- freezing cold. The hooded figure slowly opened its way to the bathroom, obviously looking for something or someone, stealthingly making sure the door didn't make a loud groan on its hinges. Harry suspected the figure was a woman; from the looks of the physique and color of the woman's blood red robes.  
"Looking for someone?" Harry was now aiming his wand sternly at her back and was trying his best to sound masculine. Is she a Death Eater? Harry tensed at the thought that this woman could be Bellatrix Lestrange, the crude Death Eater that had killed Sirius. Harry's anger boiled inside him; he didn't care if he was expelled from Hogwarts, if this was truly Bellatrix, he would kill her, just like she had killed Sirius.  
Harry clutched his wand so tight now, his hand was shaking furiously, and Harry was pale in the face as the woman turned on her heels toward him. Though Harry could not see her face, her figure was beautiful; she wore tight jeans with white flops and, from what the red robes were allowing to his eyes, a white shirt that hugged her form. The whole outfit was hugging her hour glass figure nicely, and Harry mentally kicked himself for the thinking this way toward a complete stranger.  
"Harry!"  
"Wha-" the woman brought Harry into a bone crushing hug. The robe's hood slid back slightly to reveal curly hair and Harry had to mentally kick himself flat from what he had thought earlier.  
"Her-Hermione? What-" he noticed that his wand was still clutched scarcely in his hand and he quickly thrust it into his pants' pocket.  
"Who else? Who else did you think I was, Voldemort?" Harry turned a pale white and chuckled nervously at her question.  
"Uh-er- no, I thought you were-er- Tonks..." Harry stuttered to cover up his slight nervousness as she pulled her hood down to reveal her face. Harry knew that if he said that he thought she was Bellatrix, she'd think him mad, so he didn't mention it again as she walked past him, into his room. Harry glanced down the hall at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, knowing that if they caught Hermione in his bedroom, it wouldn't look good on his behalf.  
"Hermione, why are you here?" he whispered as he shortly followed her into his dimly lit room, closing the door behind him.  
"To take you back to the Burrow, of course... Didn't you get our letter? Ron and I sent it about three days ago..." she looked at him as though taken aback.  
"No, Hedwig hasn't returned since I sent you and Ron my letter about four weeks ago." Harry furrowed his brows.  
"Strange... Pig hasn't returned to the Burrow, either. Has Pig even showed up?" Hermione asked him; he nodded, "Are you sure?" Hermione asked him as though he were playing a joke; he nodded again. She bit her lip and as she started to pace his room in deep thought. "This all seems as if its not a coincidence. Do you think they were intercepted?" Harry pondered a moment and turned to her.  
"It's possible, but, wouldn't Hedwig have returned?" Hermione shrugged as she stopped to stare out the window as if Hedwig was to turn up suddenly. But, who would do it though?" she seemed to ask the window. but Harry wasn't paying attention. Harry suddenly screwed up his face and stared at her.  
"What?" she asked sternly as she saw his face in the window's glass, "I know I'm not that attractive, but you don't have to make it obvious." she turned on her heel toward him.  
"No, I wasn't thinking that at all... I don't think you're unattractive, I was just wondering; How'd you get here in the first place?" He knew she didn't know how to Apparate- he would have heard the crack even if so- and the fireplace was closed off again since the Dursleys didn't particularly want anyone busting out of it again.  
"Portkey." she answered shortly.  
"Oh," Harry frowned a bit in embarrassment, "So, where's Ron?"  
"At the Burrow; he said that he wanted to wait there, in case Pig turned up. Honestly, he acts as though he despises the animals he's given, and then when they come up missing, he goes into a rampage." Harry gave a small snort. He remembered how Ron had practically killed Crookshanks for "killing" his rat, Scabbers. "Besides, I wanted to come by myself." Harry snapped his attention back on Hermione and looked at her curiously.  
"Why d-"  
"I wanted to talk to you...um... about your...um... prophecy..." Harry stared at her and got the feeling that he had swallowed an ice cube whole and turned away from her. He had completely forgotten that he hadn't told Ron nor Hermione about the prophecy.  
"What do you want to know about it?" he asked tonelessly.  
"What did it say?"  
"I- er-Hermione..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you d-"  
"It just said that-well- Voldemort and I can't live at the same time... One of us has to kill the other." he finished in a monotone. Hermione suddenly engulfed him in a reassuring hug.  
"Harry, I'm sorry... You're having to fight battles you don't want to... This whole situation has changed your life for your whole life... But, if you do fight Voldemort, I'm coming along with y-"  
"No, when I fight him, I want to do it alone. You've already done your share of fighting on my behalf. You almost got killed at the Ministry because of me." Hermione let go of him and shook her head stubbornly.  
"Harry, don't blame yourself for something that we decided to do on our own. Besides, I know your not a born murderer, you don't want to kill him on your own... I'm going to help, I'll always be here for you, and I know Ron would feel the same way." Harry didn't know what to say to her. Hermione had been genuine about every word, though, he didn't know if he ever heard Hermione say anything she didn't mean. He sighed and hugged Hermione back; she took a sharp intake of breath and he felt her tense up.  
"What are you so nervous about?" Harry asked as he pulled away to look at her. She turned and looked out the window again and sighed; she then turned back toward him and smiled.  
"Nothing." she shook her head as though trying to shake out a bug in her hair. He had a feeling she was hiding something from him, but he gave it a mental shrug. He then noticed as he stood there, that there was a great deal of tension that was so thick, he could have choked on it. He also gave the window a worried glance and then one at Hermione. Would Ron and her be hurt again? Harry knew from experience that no matter where he went, he, along with Ron and Hermione, found themselves clutching for dear life.  
"Hopefully, Hedwig will know where you are and go to the Burrow..." Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage and gave it a worried frown.  
"She will..." Harry smiled at her reassuringly and nodded faintly; she nodded back. He then grabbed his trunk and motioned her to follow him silently down the stairs. Harry hadn't really realized how heavy his things were until now, for Fred and George usually were the ones to carry it to the Burrow and elsewhere. He padded downstairs in his peeling trainers and jumped a little when the clock hanging in the living room struck 11:00 p.m.  
"Hey-Hermione-when was-the-Portkey supposed to-leave?" Harry panted.  
"10 minutes from now..." she whispered; Harry nodded in front of her. They placed Harry's things down in front of the bordered up fireplace and waited for five minutes. Harry noticed that this area of the house got particularly dark, except for when a car passed and it's head-lights shown through the net window curtains.  
Hermione then, at 11:05, dug in her pants' pocket and pulled out a royal blue, wooden napkin ring.  
"You remember how to use a Portkey, right?" Harry nodded, not wanting to tell her that that was a pretty irrelevant question. Harry got up from his position on the couch, picked up the trunk, and staggered over to her as she picked up Hedwig's empty cage. Harry noticed he had one hand not enough to grab hold of both the trunk and Portkey. He looked at Hermione, the trunk, then the Portkey. He then laid the trunk on it's short side, while listening to the trunk's contents all move noisily to one side, and grabbed to handle that now faced upward toward him. He noticed Hermione try to sustain a small laugh at his short problem. "Sorry, Harry..." she coughed and regained her composure, "Alright here it goes..." Harry grabbed the Portkey and the trunk's handle and felt the small tug at his navel. He heard the familiar whistle of the wind as his surroundings became blurred with colors.

A/N: that chap took the longest so far to produce! but i assure you that the 4th chap is on its way!!! the 4th chap is gonna be set at the Burrow. Harry finds out where Hedwig and his letters have been.... some what. There's a weird letter that's sent back to the Burrow... just keep those reviews coming ppls!!!!!


	5. Anonymious Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: Here it is: the fourth chapter! Mind you, it did take me a long time to update (and I'm really sry for that), but it happened and now you can read it and pls, feel free to review me! The fifth chapter should be up sometime in 3 days tops... the fifth chapter is already in production, so I can tell a little about it.... Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their way to Diagon Alley for their supplies and Harry is still worked up about the letter he received after Hedwig was intercepted. Who was it if the person wasn't a Death Eater? What purpose did they have in intercepting Ron and Harry's letters? What was he/she looking for? Okay, I know a lot of you are probably wandering (since this is a HermionexHarry romance based story) when they are going to show that they fancy each other... Now Harry and Hermione don't really even know, yet, about their feelings, so they've got to work on it a bit... but trust me, the fifth or sixth chap will defiantly promise you something on that! So just keep coming back and reviewing...  
  
Anonymous Letters  
  
Harry's legs buckled under him as his feet slammed in the grassy earth with a light thud, along with his trunk that clinked and clanked from it's contents. Hermione bumped into him as she, too, slammed into the ground with less grace. Harry caught her before she hit the ground by her knees and, dropping his trunk, lifted her by her arms upright.  
"Thanks," she brushed herself off and picked up Hedwig's cage that lay on it's side on the ground, "I really hate using Portkeys," she was now picking up the towel ring and stuffing it in her pants' pocket. She rearranged her cloak and turned toward the Burrow's wooden gate; leading to the doorstep to the Weasley's house. Harry, whose glasses were now askew on his face, pushed them back in their proper place with his bandaged index finger, and, picking up his trunk again, followed. Harry guessed it was almost 12:00 a.m. because the moon was now almost directly above him, and he really doubted that all the Weasley's were still up.  
Harry heaved his trunk through the gate, after Hermione had some difficulty unlatching the rusty latch ("It's not funny, Harry," said Hermione), and this time, he got a laugh out of it. She relatched the gate behind him and briskly walked past him, nudging his shoulder a bit as she past, as if mad at him, but he saw her smile through the corner of his eye.  
  
Hermione walked up to the door and knocked...  
"Mrs. Weasley, it's Harry and me," Hermione said through the door, before opening it and stepping inside. Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump woman, was sitting on a green armchair, that sustained several punctures, knitting what looked like another "Weasley sweater." Harry remembered when she began to send him one every Christmas, starting on his first year at Hogwarts.  
"Harry, dear," she stood up as Harry placed his trunk by the door, "so good to see you again!"  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, good to see you too." Heavy footsteps were heard from above Harry's head and he suspected it was either the twins, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, or Ron since they were not downstairs.  
"Hello, Harry!" Ron was standing at the foot of the stairs with a toothily grin, "Good to see you again, mate." he said as he walked up to Harry and held out a hand. Harry took it.  
"Same here," Harry grinned, glad to be with his friends again, as Ron took him into a brotherly hug. He released Harry and Harry noticed that Ron's hair was still the same, with his flaming red hair and his freckles.  
"C'mon, lets go upstairs," Ron motioned Harry and Hermione to follow, and Harry glanced back at his trunk and dreaded carrying it again.  
"Don't worry Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley picked up her wand that lay on the lamp table next to her, and pointed it at his trunk, "Locomotor trunk." the trunk, like it had done before with Tonks when she, Moody, Kingsly, and Remus had come to his house before his fifth year, rose from the ground and levitated up the stairs, "There you go, Harry. Now go upstairs and turn in- you too, Ron- We have to get up in no more than 10 hours to go to Diagon Alley." They all nodded and walked lightly upstairs as to not wake up the others.  
"Good-goodnight, Harry...Ron" Hermione yawned as she entered and closed the door to Ginny and her room.  
"She's been acting strange; wouldn't let me come get you, she wanted to it by herself..." Ron whispered as soon as the door closed. Harry felt a slight jolt in his stomach as he realized he still hadn't told Ron about his prophecy.  
"Ron, I got something to tell you..."  
Harry told Ron everything about the prophecy and what it meant for him after they reached Ron's room. Harry and Ron sat on Ron's bed while Crookshanks messed with the shoelaces on Harry's trainers that lay on the floor.  
"Blimey, Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked him in awe.  
"S'pose I forgot" Harry shrugged.  
"You suppose?" Ron furrowed a eyebrow, "Have you told Hermione?" he asked while twirling the shoelaces of his shoes around his finger.  
"Yeah," Harry said feeling really guilty for not telling Ron first thing last year.  
"Is that why she wanted to go so badly by herself?" he looked up at Harry in puzzlement.  
"I guess, at least that's what she told me..." Harry recalled her telling him so; she didn't seem to sure of her answer.  
"I don't think that's the only reason she went to your house for. I think she had other reasons..." Ron said looking at Harry sternly.  
"What are you getting at, Ron?" Harry asked raising a brow. Ron seemed to think before he answered from the look of foreboding on his face.  
"I don't think I'm the one to tell you..." Harry looked at him questioningly and got up from his bed. He was awfully tired and his eyes watered and stung as he yawned and padded over to the spare bed provided by Mrs. Weasley. Harry sometimes felt guilty knowing that Mrs. Weasley went out of her way all the time for him, but he also felt grateful to her, for she had said before that she looked at him as another son.  
"Well, goodnight..."  
"'Night," Ron took off his shoes and enveloped himself in his covers. Harry followed Ron not too long after him, after he placed his glasses on the bed side table next to him, he folded the covers over him as well, but found it hard to sleep. What had Ron been talking about? What was Hermione's true intentions when she came to him? His brain suddenly fell silent and his eyes closed as sleep finally found him.  
  
Harry woke up to the urgent shaking of his shoulder in what seemed only seconds after he had fallen unconscious.  
"Harry, c'mon, let's go," Ron shook more violently at his shoulder, "Harry! C'mon, mum'll have a fit if we're not down there in a hurry!" Ron whined scarcely.  
"Eh?" Harry rolled over to the blurred picture of Ron looking distraught in front of him, "Alright, Ron... I'm up..." he groped the bed side table for his glasses, "Where-"  
"Here," Ron handed Harry his glasses and turned toward the door, "Don't take too long, Harry." Harry nodded as he pushed his glasses on his nose with his bandaged finger as Ron turned on his heel and padded down the many flights of stairs. He looked down at his index finger and grimaced as fresh blood seeped through the soaked bandages. He swore under his breath and got up tiredly to get changed into another pair of Dudley's old clothes. He pulled out a two sizes too big red T-shirt and a seriously large pair of faded jeans and changed hastily. He glanced at the mirror on the wall and tried his best to tame his untidy hair, but eventually found it pointless. He was now heading for the door, but the door swung open before he could get to it. WHAM  
Harry's nose collided with the door with such force, Harry thought he saw the door come off it's hinges.  
"What the- Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Ginny's face peered from the other side of the door that had hit him. Harry clamped his hands over his nose and felt his eyes water with pain and he grimaced at Ginny through tears.  
"I'm-I'm fime Gifnny," he said through his fingers, "What ish it?" he started to wiggle his nose a bit to make sure it wasn't broken.  
"Um... Hedwig's here..." Ginny pulled a face at him as though she felt the pain as well.  
"What?" Harry stopped wiggling his nose and was now speeding down the stairs in a hurry. His nose still throbbing, Harry reached the bottom of the stairs to see Hedwig resting on the windowsill in the kitchen window; Ron leaning against the table away from him; and Hermione in the living room, sitting on the couch.  
"Harry, He- Oy, what happened to your nose?" Ron looked almost like Ginny as he grimaced at Harry. Harry touched his nose and found blood smeared on his upper lip and he frowned at Ron.  
"Ginny... she hit me with the door..." he tilted his head back to keep the blood from dripping everywhere and was feeling around for the bathroom.  
"Here..." Harry turned to see Hermione holding out a wet cloth.  
"Thanks," he took it and dabbed it on his upper lip as she smiled at him blankly.  
"I'm just repaying for when we arrived..." she turned on her heel and rejoined Crookshanks, her bandy-legged, ginger cat, on the green torn couch, and stroked his ears affectionately. Harry looked at Ron, who was rolling his eyes at the ceiling as though exasperated. The bleeding eventually stopped and Harry motioned Hedwig over to him.  
"Come here," he called to her, and she open, and spread her wings and flew over to him and nibbled affectionately on his ear, as she had done so many times before. To Harry's incredulous belief, there on her scaly leg, was a faint violet envelope. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of puzzlement and Harry untied the string that was wrapped around Hedwig's leg with shaky fingers. Hermione, who had just noticed the letter got up from Cookshanks and walked into the kitchen and watched in the door way. He stared at her, and she toggled from him to the letter and nodded faintly as if that decided the matter. He returned his gaze a the letter and peeled back the flap and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it and the words didn't look familiar at all to him and read over it three time before looking up at them and reading aloud:  
  
Looking forward to meeting you, keep out of trouble till then  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment and Ron and Hermione switched glances of foreboding.  
"Who sent it?" Hermione whispered to him as though someone would over hear a secret.  
"Doesn't say..." for a split fleeting second, it sounded like something Sirius would write, but Harry knew that was impossible and felt a slight tug of sadness.  
"Well, it sounds like a bit of rubbish to me... I think it was just a joke..." Ron declared.  
"Harry, do you think that was why Hedwig was missing?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a object came whizzing by his head in a blur and her heard Ron's short intake of breath.  
"Pig!" he raised his arms so that Pigwidgeon could land on one of them, "Come here, you little..." Pigwidgeon finally settled on his arm and hooted excitedly at Ron and stuck out it's right leg and there, too, was another violet envelope.  
"Mum, Pig's back!" Ginny, who was just arriving from upstairs, ran back upstairs to Mrs. Weasley. Ron gave Harry and Hermione a nervous look; untied the letter, opened the envelope, took out the parchment and read aloud:  
  
Look after Harry and stick by him this year  
  
"Harry, you've got a stoker!" he whimpered.  
"Oh, Ron, stop it!" Hermione said exasperated and she shook her head at him, "He doesn't have a 'stoker,'" she finished in a monotone. "Like I was saying, Harry, do you think this is why Hedwig and Pig were missing?"  
"It's possible, but why would they write a letter back?"  
"I dunno," she answered while nodding her head, "The real question is: Who sent it and why?" she pointed out professionally.  
"Alrgiht, are we ready?" Mrs. Weasley walked in, followed shortly by Ginny, and gave Hermione the red cloak she had wore before, "Harry, hurry along and get your cloak." Harry nodded and hurried off, upstairs. That was no Death Eater who sent that... But who did? Harry pondered as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He rummaged through his trunk and found his black cloak and put it on; he made sure it was on securely and went back down the stairs. His finger with the gash was throbbing continuously as he ran down the last flight of stairs and he made a mental note to ask for a new bandage later.  
The Weasley's, spare Mr. Weasley, and Hermione were standing around the fire place, waiting for him in earnest.  
"Alright, Ginny, you first," she held out the jar that contained the green floo powder and Ginny took a handful and stepped into the fire place. She held out her hand and said...  
"Diagon Alley!" she shouted and she disappeared in a whirl of green fire.  
"Alright, now you, Ron," he too grabbed a handful and stepped into the fire place.  
"Diagon Alley!" and he disappeared too.  
"Hermione..." she grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fire place.  
"Diagon Alley!" and she was gone.  
"Harry, dear..." he stuck out his hand and grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to step into the fire place when Mrs. Weasley grabbed his shoulder. "We'll tend to that bandage when we get back..." she smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he smiled back.  
"Anytime, dear," she then let go of his shoulder and stood back.  
"Diagon Alley!" and the warm sensation that he was so used to, crept over his body and he smile at Mrs. Weasley again, before he was engulfed by the green flames, and swung in circles as the floo powder transported him to the world he belonged to, at Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: alright, i've already began production of the fifth chapter so just keep reviewing! The next chapter is gonna promise HarryxHermione action so just pls be patient...


	6. Return to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: ok, this chapter took a lot of planning and reediting so as to move the story along, and I have to say that it didn't take as long as I thought it would. Now in this chapter, I did put in some hints of how the story will develop, but not in general and I have to say that I am truly happy with how it's turning out. ok, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but my e- mail services are temporarily not working, so I don't know if any of the reviews you send will actually get through, but I assure you that that I'm currently working on repairs...but I will inform you when it is working, so until then be patient (I know I'm asking a lot of that lately).... The sixth chapter is already in progress and almost finished, it should be out in 2 days...  
  
Chapter 5: Return To Diagon Alley  
  
Even the comforting, warm, green flames could not abate the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he spun around. His feet eventually hit the solid bottom of the fire place, making small puffs of ash and soot float to his face. He took his glasses off to clean them on his not too clean robes, and looked around when they were on his face again. It looked like an old underground storage room; it had cavernous walls and wooden crate boxes that were stack along the craggy walls. Cobwebs gathered along the candle stick that illuminated the room as they floated magically, reminding him much of the candles that floated at the Headmasters table at Hogwarts. The room was dank and gloomy and reminded him of Professor Snape's classroom, who was one of Harry's least favorite teacher.  
Harry dusted and shook his clothes and robes free of the ash and soot and pushed his glasses back upon his nose properly. There were muffled voices above his head that he could not identify and brought him to the realization that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were not there.  
He turned around toward the fire place as the green flames ignited again and Mrs. Weasley emerged.  
"Harry, c'mon now," she gestured toward the rotting wooden stairs, "Watch your step, now, and mind your head at the top." The stairs gave a final groan as Harry and Mrs. Weasley reached the top and stepped into the room before them. He was staring at what looked like a smaller version of the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts except there were only two beds and the room was a deep purple and gold. The walls were decorated in deep purple tapestries that hid the brick walls along with the cotton sheets that were spread across the two beds were the same violent purple. The curtains, however, went the length of the wall and were a silky looking gold that went along with the gold pillows on the beds. Harry saw to his left that there was a door engraved with the word "Toilet" and he suspected it must be the bathroom, and to his right there was a door with a plaque labeled "Lab" that stood ajar.  
"This way, Harry, dear," and she walked to the door in front of them that Harry just the had noticed that had no description of any kind. She opened the door, the voices became more audible, and it creaked on it's hinges as they stepped onto the thresh hold.  
"Hello, Harry-"  
"-How's it going?" The twins, Fred and George, were both holding out their identical hands and grinning in unison. Harry, who was a bit taken aback, took their hands and grinned back.  
"Hi-er- I'm fine, thanks... You?" Harry began to look around and stared, his mouth slightly agape.  
"We're fine-" Fred grinned.  
"-Welcome, Harry, to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" George gestured at the many laden shelves filled with the twins' creations.  
The place looked decent; with polished, wooden shelves and counters, signs in purple and silver labeling everything in description. Hermione, Ginny, had already taken their stations at different racks in awe. Harry, in a rather trance, walked over to Ron, who was looking at Levitating Lollipops.  
"I wouldn't mind having a few of these," Ron, who noticed Harry next to him, pointed to some ink bottles, "Illusive Ink... When they are opened, they spit out ink." Ron looked up at Harry, "What do you think?"  
"I dunno," Harry looked over at a box labeled Shocking Quills, "Maybe Malfoy would like some of those," Ron and Harry sniggered in unison.  
"This is all thanks to you, mate," Fred said under his breath to Harry as so Mrs. Weasley, who was talking to George in a stern voice, "and Bagman for contacting Derrick and his employees at Zonko's for us." Harry remembered back when Fred and George kept in touch with Bagman in his fourth year for a shop they could start their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, "Mum thinks Derrick gave us this place for free..." Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley who threw her hands up in the air.  
"GEORGE WEASLEY..."  
"Here we go... Mum gives us this treatment every time she comes here. She doesn't like this at all..." Fred said to Harry.  
"Yeah, she doesn't think this is a worthy job..." Ron muttered. George, who looked around at the customers in the shop nervously, for they were now knew his name, tried to speak in more secrecy. Harry's stomach felt like he had a weight at the pit of his stomach as he figured it was because of him that they had this shop in the first place and George and Fred wouldn't have been getting this treatment every time she came if he hadn't given them the money.  
"Don't worry, Harry... She's yelled at us before for many other things, mind you, she's not the only one who yells at us, but we don't really mind. She can't decide our future for us..." Fred gave Harry a look of triumph as George arrived at Ron's side.  
"At least all of Diagon Alley didn't know my name..." he gestured at Mrs. Weasley, who was storming back into the room in the far back. Harry now felt that a weight was in his lungs as his stomach clinched.  
"Like I said before, Harry... This isn't your fault, so don't beat your self up... We'll do that for you." Fred grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry, feeling a little bit relieved of the uncomfortable feeling in his chest, smiled back at him.  
"Thanks, Fred," Harry nodded.  
"Your welcome-"  
"Yeah, yeah, well to show you our appreciation for allowing this opportunity-" George pipe in.  
"Your first purchase is on us-"  
"Today that is," George finished.  
"Oh, thanks, but-er- you d-"  
No, this is just our way of forcing you to take our offer." Fred murmured. Almost two years ago, Harry had forced Fred and George to take the prize money he had won at the Triwizard Tournament, for he didn't need it himself.  
"Thanks," Harry finally took upon their offer and nodded as the twins walked over to their counter to accommodate two witches about the age of fourteen. One of them turned to look over her shoulder and starred perplexed. She was pretty, with hair the color of coal and her hazel eyes going from him in general, then up to his scar and she giggled; getting the other girl's attention from George. She on the other hand, though pretty, had a icy color of blue for her eyes, and her hair was the same color of dense coal. He had never seen the girls before, and he wondered if they wasn't going to Hogwarts, what school was she from. Beauxbatons? Durmstrang? They both giggled feverishly and waved at him mildly. He smiled and turned on his heel toward Hermione and Ginny, who were whispering and giggling in hushed voices at a rack that was labeled Appearance Shifting Products. As he approached he got fragments of their conversation.  
"You'd look good... do you think?" whispered Ginny.  
"Yeah... I'm tired of curly hair... different..." Hermione nodded. Harry was now able to see what they were looking at and inclined his head over her shoulder. Different arrangements of color- coded toffees, arranged from lime green to a vibrant pink that would rival Tonks, along with other boxes that were clearly labeled Straight, Wavy, Curly.  
"Change your appearance for a full seven hours," Harry read the sign above his head, making Hermione and Ginny jump and wheel around, "Why would you want to do that?"  
"We have another dance this year and I don't want to have to keep applying Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, it's too expensive, anyway." Hermione said coolly, "These change your hair, and those over there change you eye color..." she added.  
"I think you look fine the way you are," Harry said shortly, for he did. He always thought that Hermione looked fine the way she was, no matter how her hair looked.  
"T-Thanks, but I... um... just want to look different," she blushed slightly, "I want to bring out some of my brown hair color..."  
"I told her she didn't need to change her hair color, just style." Ginny said to Harry.  
"You looked fine at the last dance, Hermione," he smiled at her, "You never cared about this before... Who are you trying to impress?" Hermione looked as if someone had caught her in a lie.  
"N-Nobody, I just... "she blushed into a deep crimson, "nobody..." she repeated to her shoes. Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged as Hermione looked back up, her face her original color and turned to Ginny, "C'mon Ginny... Are you ready to go?" she said rather hastily. She walked over to Mrs. Weasley, who had come out of her rage in the back room, and stood there, waiting for Ginny to follow.  
"Just between you and me," Ginny muttered in the corner of her mouth to Harry, "she's been acting weird; getting really silent or embarrassed when someone mentions you to her."  
"So I've heard..." Harry added as she smiled at him and shrugged at him and went to join Hermione.  
"What was all that about?" Ron had quit his occupation of looking at the shelves and was now toggling his glance from him to Hermione.  
"What was what all about?" he asked bewildered.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice how she acted." Ron said incredulously.  
"What about it?" Harry asked while Ron stood with his mouth open slightly.  
"Are you that thick?" Ron starred at him.  
"What about it?" Harry repeated, raising his voice without meaning to.  
"Nothing, mate..." Ron shook his head and turned back at the shelf in front of him. Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about; Hermione had been acting strange ever since she arrived at Privet Drive, he noticed her staring at him more frequently and talking to him less, and when she did, she blushed when he said something back. Harry had to admit that he had been feeling weird himself when he first saw her at Privet Drive, and had felt that way every time he got in starring distance of her.  
Harry tried to shrug off this feeling in his stomach, for he knew what it was, but didn't want it to be noticed. He felt the same way when he was around Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl that Harry had fancied since his fourth year. He didn't quite feel the same way now, for she had suddenly turned nasty at Harry because she thought that he and Hermione fancied each other. That feeling that his lungs were punctured, that he couldn't breath thoroughly, that he had butterflies in the heart of his stomach, it just suddenly lingered there after that night.  
The whole time they were in the shop, he couldn't help but glance at Hermione who had purchased two boxes of Hair Raising Toffees, that were now in a purple, gold, and silver bag in her hand. Ron had finally bought a bottle of Illusive Ink, and Ginny remained as she had came as well as Harry who had really no need for "prankster items." The two strange witches had come and gone, giggling ever more when they had caught Harry's eyesight. Harry really didn't like it at all when people starred at his scar, and really wished people wouldn't address him as some tragic hero. They all exited the shop after saying their good-byes to Fred and George and Harry pushed the door open and the bell above the door gave a little chime.  
"Harry, wait a moment..." George stopped him at the door, "take this..." he handed Harry a silver hand mirror. It resembled the hand mirror Sirius had given him and he looked up at George so quick that he cricked his neck. He starred up at George, his mouth agape.  
"What is it?" Harry asked trying to regain his composure and sounding unlike himself.  
"Me and Fred, after observing the noble work of the Marauders in the Marauders' Map, have decided to start our own 'Magical Mischief Makers' products-"  
"- This is the Marauding Mirror, it changes your appearance. I hope it's alright with you if we pick up where they left off, Harry... Seeing as your dad and Sirius were two of them..." George asked.  
"I don't mind," thinking it was really foolish of himself to answer that question when it wasn't his place.  
"No more Polyjuice Potion... Just say the person's name into the mirror; full name, of course. Harry looked down at the mirror in his hand and starred at his reflection. What he really wanted, was something that would hide his cursed scar.  
"Oh, and take these, too." George took what looked like some bandages, "These are Illusory Bandages, they hide anything- including your scar- to look like they aren't there... We thought about you when we made these, and hope they help in public." George pointed at his scar.  
"Thanks," Harry took them and pocketed them.  
"No problem-"  
"- anytime,"  
"Harry, let's go!" Hermione was standing in the doorway, "We're going to Flourish and Blotts, now!" she waved at him to follow.  
"See ya later, Harry!" George grinned and turned to tend to some customers.  
"Yeah, come visit us!" Fred added and looked at Hermione, "Oh, and Harry... Good luck..." he gestured at Hermione and winked. Harry went along with it, not wanting to make a big deal of it, and smiled at him and waved.  
"I will, 'bye," he turned on his heel and pocketed the hand mirror as he noticed Hermione starring at it. He smiled as he thought of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs and grasped the mirror ever more tightly as he thought that only one remained of the "noble" Marauders. 


	7. The Surrounding Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: Now this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would, though it did contain a lot of different events that progresses the story along. This chapter has some "romance", mind you, it's not that romantically based, so bare with me... It will eventually move along in the romance direction. Now, it may seem that this story is not really PG-13 material, but trust me, this story isn't rated PG-13 for language without a reason, so it will come... Thanks again for all the reviews, it really does help me feel a lot more motivated to update ASAP... so thanks again!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The Surrounding Darkness  
  
"What's that, Harry?" Hermione saw Harry pocket the Marauding Mirror and pointed to Harry's pocketed hand.  
"Oh, it's the Marauding Mirror," he said rather mutinously as if he invented it, "Fred and George gave it to me."  
"The what?" Hermione looked at him bewildered.  
"The Marauding Mirror: it changes your appearance into anyone you want when you say their name into it." he said in a monotone. Hermione formed her mouth into a "o" and simply nodded in understanding as she continued to walk down the cobblestone street.  
"That just might come into use this year," she blurted out as Harry glanced in earnest at Quality Quidditch Supplies, "Well, given the resent events, but I still think it might have been someone trying to stir things up... But, I could be wrong." Harry gave her a side ways glance and knew that what she said was something, she'd always liked to believe she were right, and he found himself hoping she were too.  
"Hermione, how am I supposed to know what to get at Flourish and Blotts if I hadn't even gotten my supply list or anything?"  
"Dumbledore," she said shortly.  
"Dumbledore?" she nodded at him as they passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and remembered for a fleeting moment that they had another dance this year.  
"He sent a letter telling us to get you- Oh, he sent your O.W.L results! Sorry, Harry, we just sort of forgot." she looked up at him as though he were going to yell at her, "Of, course we didn't look at them... They came with you N.E.W.T.s too. Mrs. Weasley brought you list with her, she told me in Fred and George's shop." she added,  
"How many O.W.L.s did you get?" Harry asked her to reassure her that he didn't plan on yelling at her.  
"Eleven," she sighed, "I could've done better... I could've gotten twelve..." he frowned and raised a brow at her. That was the Hermione he missed over the summer...  
"Hermione, you'd only get twelve if you had stayed in Divination... you did fine." he smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze as they approached Flourish and Blotts, "You probably did better than me and Ron, so don't worry." she stopped abruptly and looked up at him in a funny way that made Harry's stomach flip- flop.  
"Thanks, Harry," she threw her arms around him, "you don't know how much that means for me..." she said into his cloak. Harry, feeling abashed by this sudden event, started to notice the people looking and staring at them, and felt his own cheeks redden.  
"Your-er- welcome, Hermione," he hugged her back and they separated. He noticed that her cheeks were a visible shade of pink and he afterward felt awkward with her, for his heart was in his throat the whole time. "So- erm- what N.E.W.T.s did you get?" Harry decided to make a slight transition in subject as they continued to walk.  
"Oh," she smiled and looked up at him in satisfaction, "Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes. I guess there isn't a N.E.W.T level Study of Magical Creatures, because I got a O.W.L in there." she suddenly came out of her rueful mood.  
"Have you decided what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" she nodded.  
"Either a Healer," she took a sideways glance at him, and said breathlessly, "or a Auror..." she looked up at him nervously. Harry's heart sunk for her and Ron, they had said in a letter over the summer that they wanted to help him find and defeat Voldemort's Death Eaters. He really wished they wouldn't, though he appreciated it, he didn't want anything else to happen to them. They'd been hurt almost every time they encountered something of Voldemort's, and he just wanted all that to end.  
"Hermione-" he said with a start.  
"Me and Ron have already decided upon it, we want to help you, Harry." she said hastily. He left it at that. He didn't want to cause a commotion of shouts about Voldemort, the Daily Prophet would love that. He would talk to Ron and Hermione back at the Burrow about it, though he doubted that any of his dissuasions would convince them, otherwise. This was his life he had to live, he didn't Ron and Hermione to live his life, they had their own.  
They walked the few steps into Flourish and Blotts, and Ron stood at the entrance in front of a large window. His arms were laden with his sixth year books, and he grinned at them as the door closed behind them.  
"Hiya, Harry," Ron greeted them, "Mum says it's easier now to buy knew school supplies... What with Fred and George not going to Hogwarts anymore." Ron gestured at Ginny, who was purchasing her books. Harry knew all too well that the Weasleys didn't have too much money to begin with, and he had to admit that now that Ron was getting his own, new supplies, Ron seemed a lot happier. Harry grinned at Ron, who was looking past Harry. Harry followed his gaze to behind him and saw the girls from Fred and George's shop giggling and pointing at him in hushed whispers.  
"Oh, honestly..." Hermione mumbled under her breath and threw them a dirty look, which she received in return as the girls walked briskly past them and out of the shop. Harry noticed that the girl with the icy-blue eyes winked as she exited and giggled. "That's awfully degrading, if you ask me." Hermione said heatedly.  
"Why would you care about Harry's personal life, anyway?" Ron turned on her, "It's none of your business at all!" Hermione blushed and looked at him as though he has slapped her.  
"I'm not saying it is!" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Then don't worry about it!" Ron finished huffing as Hermione scoffed and walked off, shaking her head and muttering and hissing.  
"You really didn't have to say that," Harry turned to Ron, "I don't think she meant anything by it. She's always been like that." this was true: Hermione never did take likely to girls who gossiped and acted "childish."  
"Well, she'll get over it," he nodded at Hermione, who was looking at her list and grabbing books, "looks like she already has, she's found books..." Harry snorted and shook his head, "Um, Harry, I'm going to-erm- Fred and George's real quick to ask about their-er- new items. Be right back, okay?"  
"Yeah, I need to get my books anyway..."  
"Be back in a bit, mate!" He hurried out the door and Harry set off to get his list from Mrs. Weasley. After retrieving it, he looked up and down the list and read:  
  
UNIFORM Six-year students will require:  
1. Dress robes of their fancy  
2. One pair of new Graphorn hide gloves  
  
(note: JKR wrote the authors!!! They are not mine!!!)  
  
COURSE BOOKS Six-year students should have one copy of:  
_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
_ By Miranda Goshawk  
_ Modern Day Transfiguration for the Advanced  
_ By Emreric Switch  
_The Art of Advanced Potion Making  
_ By Arsenius Jigger  
_Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul  
_ By Cassandra Vablatskey (JKR made title on this one)  
_Dark Magic Practices For the All Ready Practiced_  
By Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 set of new glass phials  
  
Harry frowned at the "Advanced Potion Making" part. He really didn't feel like he could muster up the energy to sit through a advanced class of potions with Snape breathing down his neck. He heaved a long sigh and went to join Hermione at the far end of the book shelf, who was still hissing under her breath.  
"Sorry about what Ron said..." she gave him a half glance.  
"You shouldn't take the fault for something he did... If he's really sorry, he'll come and tell me, if he's reasonable." she grabbed a book off the shelve and handed it to him, "You'll be needing this, won't you?" she asked as she thrust it into Harry's arms. She trailed the authors on the books with her finger and turned to the other side of the book shelf, so that the store's center was not visible to her. He followed her and started looking along the long array of books for his own. He was about to grab the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_, when his scar prickled with a sensation he never felt before. He stopped dead and waited for it to sear with pain, but it never came and Hermione turned to him.  
"Harry?" she starred at him and shook him as though waking him, "Harry, are you all right?" Harry didn't know if he was or not, it felt as though his body had fallen asleep, for his body was numb and throbbing. And then, it happened, his legs buckled as his scar felt as though someone was lifting the skin from it and was burning the flesh underneath. He dropped his books and let them fall askew on the ground as he crumpled to the ground in pain. His eyes stung from the tears threatening to fall and his hands were shaking over his forehead to stop the pain. His head felt as though it would split right there as he began to feel his whole body burn. Cold swept through his lungs as his stomach and heart suddenly jolted uncomfortably and he fell to the ground fully. He didn't feel anymore, and he saw Hermione crumple down beside him in tears as he fell into darkness.  
"HARRY!!!" he felt his eyes glaze over and Hermione's sobs echoed through his mind as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was emotionally draining... the seventh chapter is already being typed and produced as we speak so, no worries... it should be done in two to three days fingers crossed sry that I left you at a cliffhanger! but I will update soon, promise! 


	8. Author Note Chapter

Author's Note Chapter

Disclaimer: OK, now I won't be updating for a while b/c I've come across a part in the story that's going to take some thinking, and I'm really sry about that. Yes, my reviewing thing is still unavailable so, theirs pretty much no way of contacting me for thoughts, and I'm sry for that too. But, I will update soon and when I do, I will most defiantly make it known! Just so you know, I'll probably update-erm- in at least three days-give or take two... but I promise I'll get this whole review mess fixed ASAP...


	9. After the Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: This chapter took a lot more planning and reediting than I originally thought b/c of the events that occur in this chapter. This whole story is a bit complicated for it was originally all planned out, put the order of events was not yet produced. It took a long time b/c I tried to put in some events that wouldn't give away the ending, and that took a while. I'm filling in the gaps of the story that I planned out in the beginning of February- taking and adding essential facts and events, as well as adding in romance events that occur, for this story was originally planned to be a romance/ adventure/original/angst type of story. Believe it or not, but I got some of my ideas from a song that I came across as I was raking for ideas for the base idea. The song was by Linkin Park in their recent CD Meteora and the song is "Breaking the Habit." I suddenly started to put ideas together as I listened and watched the music video over and over again. If you read the lyrics and then read this story, you can see where they sort of tie in and mingle. I know that's a little out there, but I was open to fresh and new ideas to start off with. I'm already planning another story and you should, if your interested, look forward to it sometime in late July/ early August and it will be romance based one with Harry and Hermione for sure, but I'm not saying that it will only be her and Harry. It might be set into the trio's seventh and last year at Hogwarts or it might be set in later times depending on the suggestions I get from reviews when my e-mail is working. And for anyone who have noticed, my pen name was changed to XHermione's Ink StainX. But... enough of my ramblings, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: After the Pain  
  
Harry's head swam along with the unsettling and less abating throbbing in his temples as his ears hummed with whispers around him. His eyes burned and watered as he tried to open them and his throat felt like he'd swallowed dry apple peels. The candlelight-though it flickered dully- stung and bit at his eyelids, which in return gained him a searing throb. Where was he? He tried to shut out the hushed whispers around him as he recalled the pain he came across in Flourish and Blotts and his whole head gave a nasty throb and he groaned in annoyance.  
"Harry?" he heard Hermione gasp.  
"Are you alright, Harry?" he heard Ron ask him flatly, "I'll get Mum..." he heard a chair move as he got up, footsteps, the creaky opening and closing of a door, and more footsteps descending down some groaning stairs until he heard them no more.  
"Ron?... Hermione?" he groped the smooth surface of a table next to him in search for his glasses, when they were they placed into his hand hastily. "Hermione..." he croaked as his glasses focused around his watering eyes, and by Hermione's studious gaze upon him, he guessed he had looked better in the past. He looked around at the wooden framed fire place, polished desk and chairs, lace curtains, and extra bed next to him the one he was lying in, and tried to place where exactly he was. "Hermione,"-she came out of her trance- "where are we?"  
"The Leaky Cauldron," she stated simply and seemed to become very interested in the wood-paneling floor, "Mrs. Weasley and Ron helped bring you here after you-" but she didn't get to finish for there were thundering footsteps and the door swung open, revealing Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron in the thresh hold. Ron and Ginny peaked over Mrs. Weasley's stout figure and Ginny grinned weakly at him. Hermione flung herself out of Mrs. Weasley's hurried pace toward Harry's bedside and gave Harry a last glance and smiled awkwardly at him before leaving. Harry could have sworn he'd seen her flick a tear angrily away, but thought to talk to her later.  
"Harry, dear," she squeaked," how are you feeling?" Harry thought a moment about the throbbing in his temples and the whistling in his ears which made his head give another throb.  
"Miserable," he groaned as Mrs. Weasley patted his arm comfortably.  
"I think," she turned to Ginny and Ron still patting his arm, "that all Harry needs, is some sleep." she turned back to Harry and smiled at him. She took a damp cloth and stroked his forehead with it, as if he were ill and brushed away the now damp hair away from his face, as though trying to observe his scar, and rubbing it gently. She patted his arm one last time and turned on her heel, "C'mon you lot... Time to turn in." She hurriedly ushered Ginny out of the room, leaving Ron and Harry to glare at one another. Mrs. Weasley told them that what Harry needed was sleep, but he didn't want to sleep, not with the nightmares he got about the Department of Mysteries; Ron and Hermione always ending in the same fate over and over again because he had to "save" Sirius. He always ended up waking in a cold sweat and panting as though he had actually relived the whole thing in his sleep. Ron coughed awkwardly across the room as he made to shut the door that stood ajar.  
"Are you feeling alright, mate?" he asked rather nervously. Harry suddenly felt anger boil inside him, he was yet again uninformed about what was going on, and everyone was acting as though he were going to attack them at any given time.  
"No," he said rather venomously, now craning himself up with his elbows against the bed and sitting up, ignoring the sudden throb in his left temple. Ron gave him a look of bewilderment and sighed.  
"Sorry," he looked down at his feet, "I guess I don't really know what to say. I don't think Hermione can't really stay in the same room with you without crying... She's been in a right state since we got back from Flourish and Blotts." He looked up timidly and Harry felt ashamed of himself.  
"Sorry," he stared at the flame on the candle burn and flicker as he breathed on it, "look, I just want to know what happened..." he looked back at Ron who looked as though he had sprouted a few more heads.  
"You don't remember?" he said incredulously. Of course he didn't remember, he never did remember anything after he fainted, which seemed to happen daily lately.  
"No," he answered blankly.  
"Well, from what Hermione told me, you fell to the ground and acted as though you were having a fit or something, like you do when you're near a dementor, but there were none." he looked up at Harry as though asking if he should continue and decided for him, "She said you then started screaming and yelling and saying that your scar was reopening, but it was fine when we found you and Hermione." This made Harry's head swim and he started to put these events in order as he did recall _thinking _his scar was being opened before he past out, "Then, Hermione said you started _laughing_, she said that it didn't sound like you..." Harry didn't remember this part at all, neither did he expect to discover that he laughed when he thought that he was going to die right there in Flourish and Blotts because of the pain in his scar.  
"I did _what_?" he sprang up and shoved aside the sudden shudder he gave from the pain in his brain, "Are you sure I-I laughed?" he looked at him and felt his eyes bulging. Ron nodded and took a step back and observed Harry against the wall. "But, why?"  
"Dunno," Ron stared at him, "You should probably thank Hermione... She wouldn't leave you... She cried the whole time you were-erm- asleep. I figure that's why she was here when you awoke. She wouldn't tell me, maybe you should ask her. " Ron added as he shrugged and headed to the trunk that was at the foot of the surplus bed and opened it, "Oh yeah, Mum and I brought your stuff here,"-he pointed at the foot of the bed he was sitting in to his trunk- "Everybody went back to the Burrow by Floo Powder to get their things. We weren't sure when you were going to come to, so we gathered all our things; we go to Hogwarts tomorrow, remember?" he looked at the bewildered look on Harry's face and stared at him. Harry felt a churning in his chest as he realized he was returning to Hogwarts tomorrow for the sixth time. He felt a little more enthusiastic to turn in suddenly and went to change to his pajamas too. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed Hedwig on the polished desk asleep, but he shrugged that off and shuffled around his trunk for his pajamas.  
They dressed quickly and settled in their beds and Harry leaned over to the candle next to him and blew it out.  
"Harry?" he heard Ron shift around in his bed so that he was resting on his stomach, "Do you think those letters were all rubbish... Like Hermione?" Harry thought about this for a moment and considered telling Ron not to worry about it, but now he just wasn't sure. He felt different, almost weak. His scar had never hurt like it did in Flourish and Blotts, nor had his whole body felt like it was being attacked, and never had he started laughing when his scar hurt.  
"Yeah, it's a load of rubbish.... Never you mind, alright?" Harry turned his head in Ron's direction, "You let me worry about it." Harry grinned at Ron reassuringly. Even if he hadn't seen him grin at him, Ron rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin.  
"'Night," he mumbled. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table and settled in himself.  
"'Night," he said back. Thing was, he had never felt more unsettling. He had thought about again and again why his whole body reacted like that, when it never felt like that before. Was it because Voldemort was getting stronger? He let his thoughts become more and more random as he felt his body relax and fall into sleep, but not before he got the last glimpse of Hermione crying beside him in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is mainly about their arrival at Platform 9 and 3/4, but it won't be as dragged on as these first few chapters. The next couple of chapters are in progress and should be out in the next two to three days... 


	10. Return To King's Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sry for telling everybody that they couldn't review! I completely forgot that forwards the reviews to your account on the website! I thought that if you couldn't receive the review by e-mail, you couldn't received it at all... sry, it completely slipped my mind... anyway, as the school year approaches for me, the progress of this story will decrease... in simpler terms, I will only be able to update in a matter of 4 or 5 days, give or take a few days... but, I'm planning to finish it near late August, and start my other fanfic that I mentioned in the last chapter! I don't think I mentioned it before, but thank you all for your kind reviews, and I will address that I'm glad that I have reviewers who come back to read any new developments. Thanks again, and keep those reviews coming!  
  
Chapter 8: Return To King's Cross  
Hedwig's hoots and twittering awoke Harry with a start, who waited for the familiar fluttering of Pig's hysteric flying, which never came. Harry placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and waited for his eyes to focus properly before he craned himself to sit upright. Relieved to finally be able-bodied to move without his head giving nasty throbs of protest, he came to find that Ron had already awoken and had drug his own trunk downstairs. Pig included was not there, and Harry focused on Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers as if delighted she had waken Harry. He frowned and staggered over to his trunk groggily and pulled out a forest green sweater and a pair of over sized jeans. He dressed and decided to endure carrying his own trunk downstairs into the parlor. He hoisted up the trunk and, tottering a bit from the weight of the trunk, started toward the door, and with much difficulty, wrenched open the door.  
"Well, maybe you should mind yourself before you start on someone else!" Ron's voice echoed up the railing and reached Harry.  
"You're not the only friend Harry has, Ron," Hermione's voice reached a higher pitch and seem to quiver, "I just wanted to know if he's all right!" he heard footsteps heading his direction and wished he'd sunk through the floor as Hermione clambered up the stairs. It had been him as the subject of their shouting and he felt a bit uncomfortable and awkward. "Oh, 'morning, Harry." she had noticed him standing their and smiled at him brightly and continued on her way.  
"'Morning," he called after her as he too continued in his direction. Ron, who gave Harry a flicker of a glance as he reached the bottom, had flung himself into a wooden chair and smiled at him half- heartedly.  
"'Morning," he muttered staring at the table that was crammed with plates of their breakfast.  
"'Morning," Harry frowned, "You could've told her I was all right." he added, putting his trunk down by the stairs with a _thud _and helping himself to a chair next to Ron.  
"That's not _all_ she wanted to know," he muttered and crossed his arms onto the table and placed his chin on them and sighed, "She wanted to know if you said anything about what happened yesterday at Flourish and Blotts." he said breathlessly at noticing Harry's furrowed brows, who then shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind if she asks," he said. He felt a little less delighted to be awake at the sudden clinch that his stomach gave as he recalled the event, for he didn't plan on discussing it anytime soon. "Where's everyone?" he asked, trying to transfer the subject of conversation.  
"Ginny and Hermione are upstairs," he gestured to above his head as he heard a rather loud _thunk_, "Mum and Dad are at the Burrow..." he trailed off, "to explain- well, you know..." he mumbled timidly, "Of course, Dad already knew what happened, because the Ministry..." he looked up at him and formed a wry smile, "A reporter wrote about what happened at Flourish and Blotts in the _Daily Prophet_." he looked at Harry as though in fear that he might start shouting at him again, but Harry merely looked up from the food and shrugged lazily.  
"It shouldn't be any different from last term, should it?" Harry mumbled miserably. He was not all too keen to forget the way they made him look like a "tragic hero" last term because he said he had fought and seen Voldemort, and Dumbledore believed him. It was Dumbledore who stood up for what Harry had said, and the _Daily Prophet_ made them look like nutters. But, even though their claims had proven to be true, that Voldemort had come back, people still abominated him and Dumbledore because they were right. "We wouldn't want the _Daily Prophet_ to run out of articles to right, eh?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Don't worry about it, mate." he said as he passed Harry a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.  
Eventually, Hermione and Ginny joined them shortly after helping one another with dragging each other's trunks downstairs. They threw reproachful glances at him and Ron, obviously wanting some assistance with their trunks, as well as heaving some heavy sighs to get their attention. Hermione and Ginny sat down next to Harry, Hermione nearest him. Hermione threw him a side ways glance in a rather curt way, and Harry gave her and Ginny apologizing stares and Hermione smiled and nodded in understanding.  
He and Hermione could always reach an understanding. Harry liked this about her; he could tell her some things he didn't feel comfortable telling Ron, and he didn't think Ron understood Hermione the way he did, for she stared at him the same crude way and received nothing from Ron. He often found himself over the summer thinking of her at random and wondered constantly why. _I just miss her_... he'd tell himself, for he did. Ron, though he didn't mention it, fancied Hermione, Harry had suspected and knew he couldn't really think of Hermione as more than a friend.  
They finished their breakfast in general silence and every now and again, Hermione would try to start conversation.  
"I didn't get chosen for Prefect again this year, I guess Dumbledore thinks we should give others a chance." she paused a moment, "I hope I get made Head Girl next term, though." Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.  
"I didn't either, so what?" Hermione narrowed her eyes on him and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. This was usual; Hermione and Ron would fight, Harry stuck in the middle, and then Ron would come crawling back, expecting her help with homework. Harry had addressed many times before that he didn't like to be in the middle of their fighting and Hermione seemed to choose her battles more often, for she didn't retaliate.  
"Harry, did you get your O.W.L and N.E.W.T.s results yet from Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione tried again.  
"No," Ron gruntled.  
"I didn't ask you," she added plainly without giving him a glance from her food and Ron shrugged in return and Harry really wished he'd stop answering for him.  
"I will when she gets back from the Burrow." Harry mentioned to try and continue the conversation. She looked up at him and nodded and flickered a glance at Ron.  
Breakfast ended not too shortly afterwards and Tom the innkeeper cleared away the empty dishes and Harry went upstairs to retrieve Hedwig and put her in her cage for their return to King's Cross.  
"I'll let you out as soon as we get to Hogwarts, girl." he whispered to her through the bars of her cage and she hooted as though she understood. He turned, Hedwig in her cage in hand, toward the door when Hermione, who held a purring Crookshanks in her arms, appeared in the doorway.  
"Mrs. Weasley's back!" she grinned at him and waited for him to join her before they walked down the stairs. "Are you still wanting to be a Auror?" she asked as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ears down the stairs.  
"Yeah," he said rather breathlessly, hoping she wouldn't say that she wanted to be an Auror too. He didn't want Ron or her to risk their lives as Aurors for him, they'd down enough risking for him, but he appreciated their loyalty. She nodded once and focused her gaze on Crookshanks, who had noticed that Hermione had stopped scratching his ears and stared back at her. She stopped abruptly in mid step and looked down at Crookshanks. Harry stopped and looked back up at her, wondering if she wanted him to speak first.  
"Why did you laugh?" she looked up at him almost in a hurt way and stood there blankly. He really didn't feel too destined to talk about what had happened at Flourish and Blotts in a hurry.  
"I dunno," he was now staring at his trainers and looked back at her hoping she'd leave it at that as she seemed to study his face in deep thought.  
"You didn't even know you did, did you?" she asked.  
"No," he answered feeling stupid. She looked down and continued to walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry that I did... If it makes you feel any better." he really hoped that this did make her feel better, he really hoped that he'd never do that again.  
"Don't be sorry," she turned around as she was now a few more steps below than he was, "You just said yourself, you didn't know you did... But, yes, it does make me feel a bit better about it." she smiled faintly and continued down the stairs. He followed and was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Mrs. Weasley, who was holding two envelopes and looking sternly at him.  
"Here you are, Harry." she placed one of the envelopes with the Hogwarts seal on it and clutched the other one tighter as she notice his gaze upon it, "We'll be arriving at King's Cross by Ministry cars... again." Harry frowned a bit at remembering the uneventful ride to King's Cross in his third year by Ministry vehicles. But, why they were doing it again, Harry didn't know. He guessed it had something to do with what happened at Flourish and Blotts.  
"Why, Mum?" Ginny asked, peering over her shoulder.  
"Never you mind," she said rather coldly and by now, had gained not only Ginny's attention, but Hermione, Ron and Tom's as well. It became awfully quiet and everyone's gaze began to unnerve Harry. Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and bustled out of the parlor entrance and into the streets of Diagon Alley.  
"Harry, that's your O.W.L and N.E.W.T. results..." Ron pointed out. Harry looked down at the envelope and wished he'd had the other letter too. He peeled it open, and noticed for the first time that his index finger was wrapped in new bandages, and read the O.W.L results and N.E.W.T classes he was offered.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
The following classes: Potions, Charms, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astrology, and Herbology, are being offered for you in N.E.W.T. level this term.  
  
The following grades are: _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O _

_Potions O _

_Charms O _

_Herbology A _

_Divination O _

_Transfiguration O _

_Astrology E _

_Care of Magical Creatures O _

_History of Magic O  
  
The following classes: Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy are going to be added to your curriculum. Please send by owl the classes that you wish to attend in the N.E.W.T. level immediately.  
_  
Menerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Harry felt like Hermione with all these classes, and had no idea what kind of classes she had now.  
"Well, what did you get?" Ron asked with earnest.  
"Seven O.W.L.s," Harry passed his letter to Ron who scanned it interestedly.  
"Oh, I only got six, I didn't get an O.W.L in History of Magic." he passed it to Hermione who scanned it with her finger and nodded unconsciously. "But, I did get all the N.E.W.T.s you got except Astrology."  
  
"That's because you didn't study as persistent as Harry did," Hermione looked up from the letter and returned it to Harry.  
"Hermione, I had as much free time to study as Ron did," he pointed out to Hermione, who looked taken aback.  
"Yeah, we both had Quidditch," Ron said incredulously.  
"Yes, but Harry was banned-no offense, Harry- and had extra time for studying," Hermione put her hands on her hips and inclined her neck toward Ron. "At least I'm hoping he actually studied and didn't cheat in some way..." she narrowed her gaze at Harry, who shook his head nervously.  
"Well, not everyone wants to compete to be the world's best at everything." Ron turned with his back to Hermione and started toward the parlor entrance to follow Mrs. Weasley.  
"I'm not..." Hermione whispered under her breath and joined Ginny as she stood in a corner in silence. The entrance reopened for the third time that morning and Ron walked up to Harry importantly.  
"The Ministry cars are here," he said in a monotone that signaled he wasn't too delighted to ride in them again either. Harry gave short nod and Hermione and Ginny followed to collect their trunks that lay abandoned at the foot of the stairs. Hermione had some difficulty lifting her trunk that was more than likely to be more filled with books than clothes.  
"Here," he took the trunk out of her grasp and headed suit for the parlor entrance into the outside. Hermione, after getting over his abrupt assistance, hurried her pace to follow him.  
"You didn't have to do that," she whispered as though not wanting Mrs. Weasley, who was outside in hushed conversation with the driver, to hear.  
"I wanted to, though. I should've helped you back at the Leaky Cauldron." he stopped in front of two cars with heavily tented windows and were the dark green as before. He frowned and opened the trunk of the car and placed the trunk in the back gingerly and turned to Hermione. "I think he can go in the back with us..." he gestured to Crookshanks, who was weaving in and out of Hermione's ankles. She nodded.  
"Maybe Ron can join us as well." she said sarcastically. Harry snorted and noticed that Hermione had never really joked like that before. "What's the second car for?" she was now looking over his shoulder at the surplus vehicle, and, as if signaled, the car door flung open and Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye filed out.  
"Harry!" Lupin and Tonks grinned in unison. Lupin's robes were still the old and haggard and his hair grayed more noticeably, Tonks's hair was now blood shedding red that rivaled Hermione's cloak, and Moody still had the crooked expression of a frown.  
"Potter," Mad-eye nodded at him and held out a scared hand, which Harry took. He withdrew his hand and nodded at Hermione, who smiled and he walked ahead into the Leaky Cauldron, soon followed by Mrs. Weasley.  
"Don't mind him, he's not good with welcomes," Tonks took Harry into a hug and then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, how are you?" she hugged her and indulged her into deep and giggly conversation as they headed into the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Women..." Lupin shook his head as though annoyed, "Anyway, nice to see you again, Harry." he too held out a hand and Harry took it and nodded.  
"You too," said Harry and they followed into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was heading out the door as they walked in and smiled at Lupin.  
"Hello, Ron," Lupin said, "how're you?" he asked.  
"Fine, you?" asked Ron.  
"Fair," Ron nodded and continued outside. The room was in a roar of talk and when Harry entered, it seemed to cease slightly.  
"Lupin, just wondering-er- why are we traveling by Ministry vehicles again?" Harry asked while choosing his words carefully. Lupin seemed to dodge the question and looked to want consider joining dragging trunks through the parlor but turned to him and looked at him sternly.  
"I'm not the one to be answering that," he answered and Harry wanted to fling himself into a wall. He'd heard that one too many times that week and wanted to just get half a decent answer for once. He guessed they must be there to watch over them, because otherwise, they'd only need one car if Tonks, Mad-eye and Lupin weren't there. From what, he didn't know and he felt secluded like he was last summer. He gave Lupin a short nod and went to join Hermione and Ginny, who were the only ones not talking as though they were in a morgue. Ron came back in and left again carrying Ginny's trunk and giving her exasperated looks.  
"Mum wanted Ron to carry my trunk, I didn't want him to do it." she said apologetically to Ron. He heaved both a heavy sigh and her trunk out the door, leaving Harry's trunk last along with Hedwig. He walked over to his trunk and went outside as Ron was coming in.  
"She could've at least carried Pig out here..." he grutched, "Here..." Ron opened the trunk of the first car even wider and motioned him to put it in.  
"Potter's trunk goes here," Mad-eye grunted behind them suddenly, and Harry wheeled around to see him pointing to the second car.  
"But-" Ron started but didn't get to finish.  
"No questions..." he hobbled over to the second car's trunk and opened it, "Here!" he jabbed a scared finger at the car's trunk. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and Ron shrugged in bewilderment. Harry placed his trunk into the car's trunk as everyone else filed out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the street. Harry went to join Ginny, Ron and Hermione but was stopped by Mad-eye. "You're riding with us, Potter." Harry felt his temper rise.  
"Why?" he blurted.  
"No questions!" he gave a wry sort of grin. He looked over at Hermione and Ron who gave him puzzled looks and was soon hurried into the vehicle by Mrs. Weasley. Lupin arrived by him and gave Harry Hedwig and cupped his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it, Harry." he said and gave him a weak smile as Tonks bit her lip and grinned at him nervously, knowing Harry wanted to object. Temper rising, Harry flung the car door open and sat on the left of Mad-eye and right of Tonks, who sat on the right of Lupin and Mrs. Weasley sat in the front seat next to the driver.  
The whole ride to King's Cross was just as uneventful as the last and Harry had to sit awkwardly in the back seat as they all gave him worried glances that studied him as though trying to interpret a attack he were to make. Hedwig hooted to get Harry's attention, but he simply stared straight ahead, dodging any glances to attempt to get his attention as well. Twenty- five to thirty minutes later, the vehicle came to a slow and steady stop and Lupin turned to him.  
"Here we are, Harry..."  
  
A/N: I know the progress in this story is really slow, but I will make it to Hogwarts eventually... But, we have to start a mysterious summer before we go on to Hogwarts...but, keep r/r!


	11. On The Train Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and pls don't hesitate to tell me if I write something that's not true. I sometimes forget certain events, and I don't mind to be told so. And also don't hesitate to give me suggestions! All in all, pls r/r!  
  
Chapter 9: On the Train Home  
  
Harry looked past Tonks and Lupin and out into the crowded entrance of King's Cross through the heavy tented window and couldn't help but feel a little bit more enthusiastic to get out of the Ministry vehicles and onto the train that would take him back to Hogwarts. Tonks opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement and stepped back to allow room for Lupin to follow suit. Mad-eye then opened his own door and closed it shortly behind him as Harry prepared to slide out at his end. He then changed direction and stepped out the end that Lupin and Tonks exited, then snatching Hedwig's cage out of the back seat. Mrs. Weasley finished talking to the driver as the trunk of the car clicked open and Harry soon relieved it of his trunk. Tonks took Hedwig and Harry heaved his trunk while Lupin walked ahead to get a trolley. The second Ministry car pulled up and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny filed out of it and they too gathered trolleys to relieve them of their trunks' weight. Hermione's wickerwork basket hissed and spat atop her trunk on the trolley.  
"It's all right, Crookshanks... I'll let you out on the train," she seemed to have to comfort Crookshanks like this every year since she got him. They all gathered at the entrance and they all risked a glance at Harry, who knew that they wanted to know if he had any guess on why he had to be escorted into King's Cross. He avoided their gaze, he didn't want to discuss it while Tonks, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Mad-eye were present.  
"This way, you lot," Mad-eye led them through the lobby and onto the platforms. Tonks and Lupin gave Harry apologizing stares and he gave them weak grins to reassure them that he wasn't mad at them. Nobody dared to mentioned that Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-eye were there and nobody asked why. They gathered around platforms nine and ten, and Mad-eye and Lupin searched for wondering eyes.  
"Okay, Ron, you first," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron gripped his trolley firmly and ran straight for the space between nine and ten and disappeared into it as if he were a part of it. Ginny was next and then Hermione and Harry was left with Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye and Mrs. Weasley.  
"C'mon Harry, I'll follow..." Tonks patted him on the shoulder and he too ran for the wall separating the platforms and reemerged in front of a scarlet red train that shot ash and smoke from it's engine as a whistle blew. Tonks came in not too long after Harry backed away from the wall and she smiled at him and stepped aside. Soon, Mad-eye Lupin and Mrs. Weasley all emerged from the wall and were now heading toward the train. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had already loaded their trunks and things into a compartment in the train and Ron was sticking his head out and peering over the crowd of people and spotted Harry.  
"Hurry up, Harry!" he bellowed over the engine that roared throughout the platform. He mentally agreed and hurried on through the curtain of people and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Harry, if anything suspicious happens," he trailed off and glanced at Ron's head that had withdrew itself back into the compartment hastily, "inform Dumbledore right away. He'll know what to do. Don't you take things into your own hands." he squeezed Harry's shoulder more tightly and Harry knew he wanted to know he understood. He nodded weakly but didn't know why he would want to tell him this. He wasn't a child anymore, and he was one of the people who stood up for him during one of the Order meetings last year, saying that he had the right to know some of the information. Why were they acting like he couldn't defend himself?  
"Hurry up, hurry up! Harry, dear let's go." Mrs. Weasley hurried him briskly over to one of the train's sliding doors and gestured him in. "Now, Harry, be careful, you hear?" she hugged him and he waved at Tonks who shouted over the engine, "Be careful, Harry! 'Bye!" after she handed him Hedwig. Lupin waved along with Tonks's desperate attempt to get Harry to wave back, waving her arm widely. With both arms full, he nodded and smiled at them as he headed down the aisle toward the compartment occupied by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ron slid open a compartment door that he was in that was three compartments away from Harry, and peered out. He saw Harry struggling with his trunk and took it from him.  
"What kept you?" he said over his shoulder to Harry.  
"They wanted to talk to me." Harry said in a monotone.  
"About what?"  
"I-er- I'll tell you in a minute..." he noticed Parvati staring at him as he past her compartment and she turned to her sister, Padma and whispered incoherently. _They must've read the_ Daily Prophet... he thought as they entered their compartment and Harry and Ron hoisted Harry's trunk into the luggage rack.  
"Harry, what took you?" Hermione asked as soon as he sat down.  
"Lupin," he frowned as he stared at the blurring faces outside his window as they became mobile.  
"Lupin? What did he want?" she asked more earnestly.  
"He just told me to-erm- be careful..." he suddenly felt awkward and had the urge to not tell them anything.  
"Careful, but why? Do you think they were talking about what happened at Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked, but nobody answered. Until now, Harry hadn't thought about that, and his stomach clinched. Were the Order members actually worried because he had fainted in Diagon Alley? He'd done it before, so why were they all loosing grip about it? Has it something to do with the fact that he laughed? He hadn't thought that maybe it was the way he acted when he fainted that worried them. Hermione had said that it didn't sound like him when he did, but he couldn't make heads or tails about it for he was unconscious and that scared him the most. He wasn't conscious when he laughed...  
"What?" Hermione pulled him from his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he was staring at Hermione, for he did it a lot lately...  
"Nothing," he turned and looked out the window.  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"She's somewhere with Dean Thomas..."  
"WHAT?" Ron gave a wan look at her and she frowned at him. "Is she alone-er- with him?"  
"I dunno, it's not my business..." she looked at Harry as if asking for help.  
"She's a big girl, Ron, I'm sure she'll be fine." Harry introverted and Hermione smiled.  
"Wish she'd just go out with _you_," Ron looked at Harry, "then I could keep a better eye on her." he grinned at him and added, "And I know you're too slow on the intake and won't do anything that's-er-that I wouldn't approve of..." he joked.  
"Harry's not slow, he's just polite." Hermione looked up from the purring Crookshanks in her lap.  
"How do _you_ know?" Ron asked mouth open slightly.  
"I don't," she lowered her voice, "I just heard that he's polite around girls." she cast a nervous glance at Harry, "That's what Cho said..." she then got quiet and pulled out a book to read. Harry didn't know if this was an attempt to make him reconsider his relationship with Cho or not, but it wasn't working. He didn't plan nor desire getting back with Cho again, he didn't really fancy her anymore.  
The trolley woman with the sweets came clattering with her trolley about twelve and they all got the regular of a variety of everything off the cart: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pastries. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly and returned to her book. Harry was suspecting Malfoy and his goons to turn up anytime soon, more than likely to throw snide remarks about what the _Daily Prophet_ had said about him and thrusting it under his nose.  
They were passing a area of mountains and Harry suspected they'd be there in a hour's time, for it was getting slightly dull outside in light. The compartment door slide open and Neville walked in rather hastily.  
"Hullo, Harry... Ron... Hermione..." he looked at Harry worriedly and was clutching what looked like the _Daily Prophet._ "Harry, did you read the _Daily Prophet_?" he waved the paper in front of his face.  
"No, may I see that?" Neville nodded and gave it to Harry who scanned the paper and fingered through it till he reached about the center. There at the very bottom, was a article not three inches thick and a picture of him on the ground of Flourish and Blotts laughing menacingly. He read aloud:  
  
Harry Potter's Breakdown!  
  
At our local Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter  
and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, were both causing hysterics as  
Potter lay on the ground in another "scar incident."  
"I have no doubt that this is another attempt at popularity,"  
comments a customer who witnessed the incident, "He was laughing  
when people found him... He thought it was funny."  
Indeed, there have been many witnesses who claim that  
Potter found this incident to be hilarious and we must ask ourselves  
weather he might crack under all this popularity.  
  
Harry looked up from the paper and toggled glances from Hermione to Neville to Ron who were all giving him looks of fear as though he may attack. Harry hadn't noticed that the _Daily Prophet_ was now shaking in his fists from suppressed anger and he threw it on the floor and proceeded to stare out the window. Nobody said a word as he huffed loudly on the window, making the glass fog up, and Hermione threw Neville a exasperated scoff as though to say it was his fault. Neville hung his head, picked up the _Daily Prophet _and was about to leave, but the door slid open before he got to it.  
Malfoy and his cronies, Crabb and Goyle, were no doubt standing there and eyeing everyone with his icy glare.  
"Oh, I see Potter has already read his article... quite _funny,_ don't you agree?" he sneered at the paper Neville had clutched in his hand and Crabb and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him.  
"Ignore him," Hermione whispered in the corner of her mouth as Harry's harsh breathing on the window increased and his anger festered.  
"And I see that they said that you, Mudblood, are his _girlfriend_? Potter, you are low, but you can do better." they all gave a howl of laughter and Harry wasn't going to retaliate until Hermione sprang up from in front of him and was crimson from either embarrassment or anger.  
"_And_? What about it? I see you couldn't do any better than Pansy..." Malfoy stopped his laughing and narrowed his eyes violently. Ron was pulling at her robes to sit down, but she didn't falter and Neville had chosen a seat beside Ron and glaring surprisingly at him with loathing. Malfoy glared at all of them and stalked up to Hermione and seeing as nobody was fending for her towered above her and shadowed her form.  
"How dare you, a Mudblood talk to me as if I'm lower than the likes of you..." there was a short intake of breath from Hermione and, before anyone could flinch, Malfoy slapped her across the face and attempted to spit at her. Harry's anger reached a high pitch and hadn't noticed that he had gotten up before he sprang to his feet, squared his knuckles, and connected it to his law, which sent Malfoy staggering. Crabb and Goyle attempted to lunge at Harry and succeeded in punching him in the jaw as well once, before Ron and Neville pushed them out of their compartment. Malfoy, who's lip bubbled with blood, eyed Harry and Hermione and sneered at Neville, who had his wand in his hand. Though Harry's jaw hurt slightly from the punch he had received, he still could manage to talk.  
"Get out..." he said dangerously and he wiped the blood that was trailing his jaw angrily and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, "now!" he growled and Malfoy snorted and high-tailed out, followed shortly by Crabb and Goyle, who were waiting in the hall. As soon as they had left, Harry fingered his jaw line and wiped the blood off in frustration.  
"I'm sorry, it's just-oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione whimpered her eyes abrimed with tears. "It was my fault this happened, I shouldn't have been bold like that...it was stupid and selfish of me." she caressed her cheek that had reddened.  
"Don't mind me, how are you? You all right?" she nodded weakly and turned to Ron and Neville.  
"Thanks for trying to help, I'm sorry." they shook their heads and smiled at her.  
"It's fine," Neville grinned.  
"No big deal," Ron nodded.  
"Well, are you all right as well?" she asked and they nodded again. She suddenly got a look of horror on her face and shot a look at Ron then giving Harry a furtive glance. Ron looked at her confusion and then seemed to understand as he too gave Harry a look of horror.  
"What?" he finally asked.  
"Oh, Harry, were sorry, we meant to do this sooner, but-" Ron was searching his trunk for something and then pulled out a wrapped box and cut Hermione off.  
"-Happy Birthday!" Ron grinned and handed it to Harry. Hermione was rummaging through her trunk and also pulled out a box that neatly wrapped. Harry had almost forgotten about his own birthday and plastered a wide smile on his face at his two friends. Hagrid had sent him his birthday cake and letter on time and had wondered why the hadn't.  
"We know it took longer, but we wanted it to be a surprise... Hagrid didn't get the notice." Hermione added as he opened Ron's and let a breath escape from him. It was a new silver-rimed watch, but it had some extra buttons on it he couldn't identify and a black leather strap.  
"Press that one..." Ron leaned over and pressed a button and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and himself floated above the glass of the watch like a hologram and words appeared on the top of their heads, reading "on the train to Hogwarts," spare Fred and George, which said, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."  
"You can change the people you want on there, just say so. I thought that maybe a wizard watch was what you needed, something that could ward off water. You should thank Fred and George, really, they helped pay for it." Harry guessed that the reason he had left him at Diagon Alley was to go by this for him.  
"Thanks, Ron." he took off his old watch and replaced it with the new one.  
"The strap is made from a Hungarian Horntail dragon hide, but I wonder how, they say it's the most dangerous out of all the dragon breeds." He then, picked up Hermione's gift and she blushed slightly and sat down across from him. He lifted t he lid and found a black cloak that looked way to big for him and lifted it out of the box. He had to stand up and raised his arms above his head to keep the cloak from touching the ground, but even then, it still dragged. Doubting that it would fit, he put it on anyway so as not to be rude and as he did it seemed to shrink.  
"It's a cloak that customizes it's size to fit the person who is wearing it and blocks most unfriendly spells and jinxes." she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Mind you, I'm not sure if it works against Unforgivable Curses, but it's worth a try." Harry grinned at her and she blushed even more. She may have thought that this gift wasn't important, but to him, he couldn't tell her how thankful he was for it.  
"Thank you, Hermione." he smiled at her and she blushed furiously.  
They cleared everything away and by this time, the train was slowing into a halt and they hurriedly took turn in changing as Ginny walked in, Neville walking out, and was getting her robes out as well.  
"And where have you been?" Ron bellowed at her as she attempted to rush him and Harry out as to get dressed.  
"None of your business," she smiled and slid the compartment door shut harshly behind her they could hear muffled giggled from her and Hermione. Ron shook his head at the door and they waited till Ginny was finished before they walked back in as the train came to a full stop. They got their trunks ready for departure and Harry grabbed Hedwig and Hermione tried to keep a struggling Crookshanks in her arms and Ron holding a twittering Pig in his cage. They made their way through the jostling crowd as they searched for a unoccupied carriage that were pulled by thestrals. Harry shivered slightly at the sight of these horses that looked as though they were dead and devilish.  
"Firs' years over here! Hermione, Ron, Harry..." Hagrid got a glimpse of them and they waved at him shortly, for they weren't having much luck on finding a unoccupied carriage.  
"Hullo, Hagrid... We'll talk to you later!" Harry shouted as they finally discovered a carriage that was empty. Hagrid then turned and headed toward the docks with the timid looking first years.  
  
I don't own this name, you can find it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, it's a comic relief written by J.K.Rowling. So she owns it not me...  
  
A/N: I hope you like, the next chapter will be more interesting I hope... I'm trying to come up with as much ideas as I can, often finding myself using every bit of my alone time writing and editing current ideas and scenes. I'm planning my next story already and it's defiantly going to be shorter than this one. It's going to be one of those that don't really have a story behind it, just a small little story for Harry and Hermione romance... But, for all those reviewer who like long stories, I am also planning writing another one that's a sequel and will be set in their seventh year, and yes, it will be a romance between Harry and Hermione. After those, who knows? I may just be creative and write one that takes place in far future or near future after they leave Hogwarts. But, I'm defiantly open for ideas, so if anyone has a spare idea, it is surely appreciated! But, anyway, r/r! 


	12. Angry Visions

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!  
  
A/N: Thanks again everyone for their encouraging words! I'm really enjoying doing this whole thing and I'm hoping to continue with a sequel if this one's popular enough... But even if it's not, I will be writing more stories in time to come. Anyway, this chapter was a little difficult to start since I left at a cliffhanger and sorry if it's a little rocky in the beginning. But, in any case, enjoy...  
  
Chapter 10: Angry Visions  
  
The thestrals galloped up the sloping hillside toward the castle and Harry stared in awe as they neared and got the squirming feeling in his insides. He was coming back to where he belonged, and yet Harry found himself in a since of foreboding for he hadn't heard hide nor hair of Dumbledore and felt as if he were avoiding Harry like he had last term. But, nonetheless, he was returning for the sixth time and he quickly regarded his frustration with Dumbledore.  
  
Their carriage passed the winged boars that were planted on top of stone pillars that held the iron gates which led up to the great oak doors into the castle. The carriage started to slow into a steady halt and he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny began to shuffle around to grab their trunks.  
  
"You wouldn't have the slightest idea who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, would you?" Hermione asked no one in particular.  
  
"No," Harry gave her a look over his shoulder as he carried Hedwig and his trunk up to the luggage lobby where house elves- to Hermione's disgust- would carry them up to their dormitories while they were eating in the Great Hall. The Prefects for Gryffindor, - Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas- were leading them into the opened oak doors where they all converged into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Everyone, this way!" bellowed Lavender over the forest of people, "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to remind the fourth through seventh years where to go, but..." Lavender whispered to Parvati.  
  
"I suspect with nutters like Potter, you can't repeat enough!" cackled Malfoy over the crowd and Pansy, along with many other Slytherins, shrieked with overwhelming laughter. Harry noticed that a few scattered mutters of agreement echoed throughout the Hall and his face began to heat up in rage. He felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned on his heel and Hermione stared up at him sympathetically and shook her head. He knew that she wanted Harry not to retaliate and he obeyed and decided to act as if he'd hadn't heard. He gave Hermione a sideways glance and saw that she had a weak smile spread across her lips.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and they all walked inside.  
  
"Harry, I think that's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Look!" Ron was shaking his shoulder violently and Harry followed his pointed finger's direction toward a woman that had joined the other teachers at the towering staff table. She had a heart-shaped face that was really attractive and Harry guessed she couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. She had the most bewildering color of hair that was not gold, but not blonde, more like the colors were mingled together, and it was short and thick. Her eyes appeared to be the color of that of frozen tea leaves; they were a weird color that were a bit off of aquamarine. Her robes were a brilliant royal blue and had silver fastenings on them that Harry couldn't tell of their solid shape from his position at the Gryffindor table. While observing her, Harry hadn't noticed that McGonagall had set the three-legged stool to the front and the Sorting Hat opened it's brim that represented it's mouth and had started to sing it's song:  
  
_Like the years before,  
  
I've sung my song to you once more  
  
But this time I give you fair warning,  
  
that it's not just Hogwart's founders' past I'm pouring  
  
_The hat had not just gotten his attention, but many others who, before were not listening_.  
  
For the founders did have foes,  
  
who they were, no one knows  
  
But, ask that we all converge,  
_  
Harry was listening intently, but his scar began to prickle unpleasantly and he began to knead it with his bandaged index finger. The Sorting Hat continued to sing and Harry, too absorbed in his scar's abrupt awakening, missed quite a bit of it's song.  
  
_"Hello, Harry Potter... Glad I could finally meet you."_ Harry was so shaken by the sudden feminane voice he heard he let out a yelp.  
  
"What?" he whispered. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and a few more onlookers flicked a baffled glance at him.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth, giving everyone else narrowed looks, which they whipped glances back at the Sorting Hat, spare Ron.  
  
"Didn't you here it? I- oh, nevermind!" Harry said above a whisper slightly nettled noticing the looks that Hermione and Ron were giving him of complete confusion. Was he hearing another snake like in his second year? No, he couldn't, it sounded as if he were being addressed inside his head, not outside.  
  
"Shhh..." Ginny scolded as a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs noticed his obscure behavior and were drawing attention to him.  
  
"I'll tell you later in the common room." he whispered as the Sorting Hat finished his song and Professor McGonagall lifted it and talked over the chattering crowd. Now that he thought about it, the Great Hall was no longer dead silent, but echoing whispers hissed in their ears. What had the Sorting Hat said in it's song? McGonagall coughed curtly and the whispers ceased as she held the Sorting Hat above her head.  
  
"Thank you," she scanned the Hall with a stern gaze, "Now, when I address you, you will come up and I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head. Then, you shall join your classmates among your registered house." she spoke to the timid looking first-years and unfolded a rolled parchment.  
  
"Cleese, Maggie!" a girl with straight brown hair walked up to the stool and tripped then stumbled, grabbing a hold of the stool for support and quickly sat on the stool, and blushed a deep crimson. A few Slytherins jeered and sniggered, and, upon further observations, Harry found it was Malfoy and his usually gang of friends that were the source of the laughing.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff side hesitated, then after seeing the disappointed look on her face, claps scattered timidly across their vicinity.  
  
"Walters, Ian!" a rather skinny and pale boy with black hair walked up shakily and sat on the three-legged stool, which wobbled.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. The boy gave a wry smile and jumped off the stool and joined the Ravenclaw table that was cheering and clapping, and Harry noticed Luna Lovegood staring dreamily at the front and stood up and clapped excitedly.  
  
"Walters, Richard!" another boy with the same black hair and skinny physique staggered up to the stool and chewed on his lip.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry, along with all the other Gryffindors clapped too. Harry smiled as the boy stared around and caught gaze of Harry and ogled wide eyed at his scar in awe. Harry stopped smiling and tried to smooth out his hair over his scar as the boy whispered excitedly at Colin Creevey.  
  
"Harry Potter? That's him, right? I saw his scar!"  
  
"Yeah, I have pictures, want to see them?" Colin gestured at his camera around his neck, "I took them in my first year!" Richard was nodding and had caught many curious glances from other first-years, who soon noticed what he was chortling about and pointed and stared at Harry.  
  
Harry was in the action of sitting down when his scar gave a sharp pain and he was suddenly bubbling with anger- he wanted to attack- anything- anybody... Scenes were playing in his mind, not the conversation kind, more like a muted scene from a movie. He was pacing a dark room with which candles illuminated on their brackets and was wearing a long black cloak and he was furious with the two men kneeling shakily before him. He was yelling in frustration but no words were coming from him. Faint shouting was becoming more and more audible and a icy voice punctured the air like cold venom.  
  
"How hard is it to find someone when she's right under your nose? You incompetent fools!" Harry's mouth moved but the voice falling from it wasn't his. He knew who he was -or rather the person he was acting as- but the others were still unidentified. Voldemort stopped his pacing and glared down at them and pointed a pale wand equipped hand at the kneeling man one nearest him. "Don't come crawling back to me without her..."  
  
"Y-Yes, M'Lord..." whimpered the man who was being threatened with a wand.  
  
"Note that if you don't I may not be too keen to your living." he hissed.  
  
"Thank you, M'Lord, you are merciful..." the man got up and walked away.  
  
"Now, I- We seemed to have wandering ears..." Harry's head shot with so mush pain he crumpled to the ground and clamped down on the scar with shaky hands.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione, who was standing beside him, had a hold of him from under his arms, was trying to prop him up again without attracting much attention. She was grimacing at him and he soon found that he had dug his nails into her forearms and she kicked Ron in the shin. "Ron, help me..." she said through gritted teeth. Ron grabbed a handful of his robs in the front and Harry tried to regain his use of his legs. He staggered and leaned on Ron for support and sat back down on his spot on the bench. He looked around, there were scattered annoyed gazes at his direction and he acted as though he hadn't noticed. McGonagall rolled up the parchment sternly as a blonde girl with a loose bun atop her head joined the clapping Hufflepuff table.  
  
"You all right, mate?" Ron asked worriedly around Hermione, who was examining her forearm that was pink and showing signs of bruising.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry..." he said hoarsely, ignoring Ron's attempt to ask him a question and Hermione looked up at him and her eyes were glazed over with tears.  
  
"It's all right, Harry... You didn't mean to, so it's fine." he grabbed a hold of her arm and she winced and choked back a sob. He was so mad at himself. Why had he reacted that way? Voldemort, he's frustrated... angry, but with who? Harry thought. Not knowing any other way to comfort her, hugged her and offered to take her to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"How are we going to explain how I got these?" Hermione protested.  
  
"After the feast, we're going." Harry said and released her and turned to the front and, as Hermione didn't protest again, watched Dumbledore stand up to give his beginning term announcements.  
  
"Hullo, and welcome back to those who have returned and for those just beginning their schooling here, welcome!" he smiled and seemed infectious, for the other staff members beamed as well, except Professor Snap, who wore a look that dung was jammed up his nostrils. "I have a few regular announcements that I found is important and apply to all,"- he gave a few twinkling glances at Harry's direction as well as Hermione and Ron, who switched glances- "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students." He gestured at the strange woman at the far end to stand up, "I'd like you to meet out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Genevieve Thristral." Dumbledore along with the other staff and students clapped as Professor Thristral waved and smiled at them. "Now, as I believe there are no more announcements, let the feast begin!"  
  
A/N: I know this chapter took longer than I said it would and sorry, I usual try to update between three to four days...  
  
Gryffindor620: Thanks for your encouraging words and I can't thank you enough -along with all the others- for returning and reading whatever I have recently updated! Thanks lots!  
  
VoldemortVeela: Thanks a bunch for your corrections! Like I said before, I don't mind if anybody finds something I goofed on and tells me about it. I'm planning on editing and all that junk when I get the time off updating... But, pls, do feel free to tell me anything!  
  
HHromancefreak: Oh, Thank you for bringing up the whole setting of the chapter thing... Um, when I was writing chapter 8, I was also currently planning chapter 9 so the whole planning and sequencing maybe had gotten all jumbled... Thanks again, I hope this clears everything up for those who confused on chapter 8 setting==} they first start off at the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley, then they ride the Ministry vehicles to the train station, King's Cross. It continues on to chapter 9, where they are actually on Platform 9 3/4. Hopefully this clears it up... I'm not really sure if I'm answering this right, but Harry never talked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wrote to the Burrow not Harry.... I hope I answered your question correctly...  
  
Leviyl: Thanks for r/r for the past couple of chapters I've reviewed! Thanks for encouraging me, it makes me more eager to update faster, as I now makes the readers happier!  
  
And thank you everyone else who has reviewed me recently! I really appreciate it! Anyway, for those of you that may think this interesting -probably not- I'm only going to write HarryxHermione stories for I like this pairing most... Not that I have anything against Harryx ? shippers like HermionexRon, but I just- I dunno, I guess it's just that it just is a wish. I really hope J.K. Rowling will pair Harry and Hermione, but wishful thinking fingers crossed. But, my opinion, I think that in the books Harry fancies Hermione and so does Ron, but Hermione is a little stuck in the middle... just opinion.... but anyway, enough ramblings! pls r/r!  
  
- XHermione's Ink StainX 


	13. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm planning on doing these little Author Note things that thank the reviewers every time I update...

**VoldemortsVeela: **Thanks! I don't mind any corrections at all, and thanks! When I edit everything once this story is finished, I'll make sure to include your corrections!

**Gryffindor620: **smiles Thanks, I'll make sure and consider your idea... I've always wanted to write a fluff or kind of adventure/ action story with Harry and Hermione. I'll give it a shot frown in thought But, no offense to anyone but, I don't think I'll ever do any other pairing except HarryxHermione... I really cringe on HermionexDraco pairings... I just don't see that happening at all! Maybe a HermionexRon...

Anyway, I think I said somewhere in a early Author Note that I would be finishing this story before my school year starts (August 11), but I don't think that's going to happen. I've noticed that I update generally fast since I started in late June or early July, and I think this story

-given the storyline and planning I do- should be finished somewhere in-erm- mid or late September/ early October. Now, I know that sounds pretty far away, but with school now... it's difficult. I really have to dig my head into a book, for I'm starting High School -My left eye should be twitching from all the stress- frown I haven't really picked up a book to study for school since fourth grade! So it's going to take some getting used to, mind you. But, I guess I'm ready for school to start, sort of... For, next summer- or somewhere in the near future- I'm going back to the **UK**-yay!- for a while with my Aunt! smiles to self We were planning on going this summer, but things over there turned up... She lives somewhere on the outside of London... I don't exactly remember for I've only been once, and I was little. All I remember was that it was really beautiful, we have pictures. I wanted to live there for the longest time, since most of my family originated from there on my mother's side. The only part of me that's not from there is my dad's dad, who's German... But, other than that, I come from the UK-originally- bites lip in thought

But, enough of my prattling, I often lose track of the task at hand... Enjoy!

Chapter 11

The feast began and Ron had laden his plate with the usual everything, and Harry merely threw anxious glances at Hermione's forearm. He truly hadn't meant to do that at all, he hadn't really even knew he was doing it. He found it ironic that not even and hour ago, he had punched Malfoy for slapping Hermione, and just then, he had hurt her.

"Haree?" Ron muffled through food, "Wafts frong, aren'ft you goink to eaft?" Hermione stared at him reproachfully.

"Swallow, please, Ron." she scolded acidly. Ron swallowed and glared at Hermione, "What? Your manners aren't exactly charming." she defended.

"Yeah, yeah what's new?" he then turned to Harry, "Look, don't worry about Hermione," he gestured at Hermione, who's jaw was clenched at Ron savagely, "I'll take her and tell Madam Pomfrey that she shut her arm in a window or door on the train." Harry snorted and stared at Ron at the thought while Ron smiled at his "cleverness."

"You will NOT!" Hermione protested, "She's going to know that I'm not that stupid. Just listen to yourself, that doesn't sound like me at all!" she pointed a finger at herself.

"Okay, we'll say you-er-" Ron looked at Harry for assistance, which didn't come as he stared at Ron expectedly, "I dunno..." Ron frowned.

"Well, I'll just say Crookshanks got excited and did it," she seemed to not want to blame her cat on it, but for Harry's sake she would say so. "You don't mind if Ron takes me, do you?" Harry shook his head as he skidded his ham across his plate with his fork. He felt his heart fall ten feet with his stomach, and he didn't like it. It was, for a regretted thought, jealously that he felt for Ron taking Hermione to the Hospital Wing, for he stated it he would take her first. He took it back hastily as Ron grinned at him from the other side of the table.

He wasn't going to get jealous because Ron finally found someone to consider fancying. It was Ron's turn to get a chance with his crush, for he had with Cho, though he never wanted to again. Yet, he couldn't help but feel rejected somehow.

After dinner was finished and desert was devoured, Ron and Hermione headed for the Hospital Wing and Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Ginny.

"Hullo, Harry," Luna Lovegood sauntered over in a type of skip and looked up at him, "Where's Ronald?" she asked dreamily, looking around the Entrance Hall as they exited the Great Hall.

"With Hermione at the Hospital Wing." said Harry. She looked at him as though expecting him to say "Just kidding," and after succumbing to the fact he wasn't going to, sighed.

"Oh, well can you tell him I was looking for him?" she asked.

"Yeah," she giggled shrilly and skipped away with the rest of the Ravenclaws. He stared bewilderedly after her and then followed Ginny and Dean Thomas, who were giggling and talking non-stop.

"Fwooper is the new password until otherwise," said Lavender as she turned and repeated the password to the Fat Lady Portrait. The portrait swung open and they all filed inside. Dean had separated himself from the conversation he was having with Ginny and joined Lavender in explaining the arrangement of dormitories. Harry placed himself in front of the burning grate of the fire place and waited for Hermione and Ron's return. Many first-years were still awing the Common Room before their curfew.

"Hem, hem -um- excuse me?" Harry turned to see two first-year girls that had tapped him timidly on the shoulder. He recognized one of them, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, to be Elle Hirchman and the other two he didn't know, for he had missed half the Sorting Ceremony.

"Yeah?" he pushed his glasses back on his nose with his index finger and looked up at them.

"I'm Elle Hirchman, this is Miranda Clagg," she pointed to the girl beside her had straight dark brown hair and who was looking down at her shoes. Elle elbowed Miranda scathingly in the side, she yelped and looked up at him, gripping her side. Harry was taken aback by her eye color, that were yellow to lime green and stood out vividly. Miranda smiled weakly and flicked a narrowed glance at Elle. "Anyway, we were wondering-" she gave a furtive glance at Miranda who rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"-if the article in the _Daily Prophet _was truthful."

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Harry growled, "If I'm truly a nutter about believing Voldemort's back?" He waited for them to run, or even flinch from the name Voldemort, but they chuckled aloud.

"No, I believe you, I wasn't talking about that," Elle grinned.

"We wanted to know if that girl -er- Hermione was it?" Miranda looked at Elle in question, who nodded, "Yes, is she really _your _girlfriend?" Miranda asked incredulously and almost had a crude smirk that rivaled Malfoy's.

"And what if I am?" Hermione had her hands on her hips and had narrowed eyes, "Why is it any business of yours?" she scoffed and waved her hand in the air in anger.

"I believe," Elle shot at Hermione venomously, "that I asked Harry to answer that question. Obviously, if you're that heated up about it, it's not true." she looked Hermione up and down.

"You're a Gryffindor, right? Then why are acting like a Slytherin?" Hermione asked heatedly without waiting for a response.

"Don't confuse us with those prats!" Miranda shouted.

"Look," Elle cut in, "you're right, we're acting savagely... I'm Elle, and this is my friend Miranda." Elle held out a hand, "I'd like to renew our meeting." she said business-like. Hermione stared at both of them suspiciously before taking it.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron," she gestured at Ron who was staring at them as though they were Slytherins, "He's really a regular charmer..." she said sarcastically and elbowed him. He blushed crimson and then held out a hand.

"Ron Weasley," he shook both their hands and Miranda turned to Harry.

"Listen, sorry about our rudeness," she looked down again and moved a wadded piece of parchment that lay on the hearth rug with her foot, "I believe it's past our curfew..." she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs, "Nice meeting everyone!" she shouted behind her.

"'Night," Elle shrugged and followed Miranda.

"I've never been in a more awkward meeting..." Hermione mumbled.

"Hey, why were you freaking out at the feast?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch.

"Oh -er-" Harry looked at Hermione's forearm that was unmarked now anxiously, "It's Voldemort..." he answered shortly. Ron's left eye flickered and he scanned the Common Room, that was now empty except for them.

"Really Ron. Harry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." But Harry was thinking too much about his vision he had to care for what she had said.

"He's... he's looking for a woman, but they can't find her." Hermione and Ron switched expressions.

"What woman, Harry?" Hermione was now kneeling in front of him and looking up at him. He ruffled his hair in thought and looked at his trainers.

"I dunno..."

"Well, then what were you talking about us hearing something?" Ron broke in.

"I heard a voice, but she was talking inside my head... she- I dunno who it was..." he said helplessly.

"It's okay, Harry..."

"You don't think it's another basilisk, do you?" Ron blurted.

"No, it was _inside _my head, not out!" he moaned impatiently. Ron took defensive and didn't say another word as he bid them goodnight and headed upstairs.

"Listen, Harry, why don't you sleep on it and maybe we can talk about it later tomorrow, okay?" Hermione patted his knee and stood up as he too stood up and nodded. "It's late, and everything will be clearer in the morning." she straightened herself to full height and kissed him on the cheek reassuringly before turning toward the girls' dormitories. "'Night, Harry..."

" 'Night, Hermione..." he then followed suite toward the boys' dormitories with a fluttering feeling in his lungs. He pushed it away as he found Ron sleeping on his side away from him and grumbling under his breath. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, so he stealthily walked across the wooden floor to his bed.

"Look," Harry sat on his bed and stared at Ron's back, "sorry for going mad on you, I'm just frustrated, I guess." Ron turned over and looked back at Harry through the darkness.

"S' all right," he mumbled and pulled a stray string from his sheets.

"Still best mates?" Harry held out his hand to shake.

"Still best mates," Ron took it and grinned, "'night, mate."

" 'Night," Harry pulled his pajamas on and settled under his blankets. He tried to stay up to think about the voice he heard but, within ten minutes, he too was asleep.

The next morning didn't seem any more vivid than the night before, for Harry still couldn't make heads or tales on what he heard and saw. It still meant the same; Voldemort was looking for something, and doing so miserably. But, was it another "weapon?"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione, who was sitting across from him in the Great Hall that morning, looked up from her book that she was skimming through and looked at him avidly.

"Just thinking..." he murmured as Ron joined them.

"Quidditch try-outs on the 15th," he said briskly as he piled bacon on his plate, "Maybe you'll make Captain, Harry!" he said excitedly.

"I dunno..." he got a vision of himself ordering Ron and the team on a "strict training plan" like Angelina had done when she was Captain, "It might be to your benefit if I am." he grinned to himself as Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules.

"Well, we'll get a chance to see what our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is like." said Hermione, "Hopefully she's not like Umbridge woman and we can actually _practice _using our skills." she added.

"Yeah, but that's not until later," Harry mentioned. True, Hermione had a slightly different schedule and some of their new classes, she had already taken, "Me and Ron have got Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws first, you?" Hermione looked back down at her schedule.

"Advanced Ancient Runes, but I might have trouble this year since I had a little trouble with regular Ancient Runes." she frowned up at them and then shrugged. She then bid them goodbye and went up the marble staircase to Ancient Runes classroom which was in the sixth corridor. Ron and Harry finished breakfast and went to their first class of term.

A/N: This chapter is titled Chapter 11 because their really wasn't anything that happened in this chapter worth making it a title, so... anyway, what do you think


	14. Professor Genevieve Thristral

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

A/N: Okay I have a question -which is not very uncommon- I've "researched" on the Internet and found that there are many rumors that the fourth Harry Potter film is being shot as we speak... is this true? It came to mind when I saw that it was supposed to be shot sometime in April 2005 and released in theaters in November 2005 -or that's what Warner Bros. "supposedly" had said-. Just a question that's been racking my brain lately, because I'm really looking forward to it! I saw the third film and I have to say, I've liked them all, but this one tops it! Then again, I could tell it directed with Alfonso Cuaron -I think that's how you spell his last name-. sigh But, I'll wait till it's official, I guess...

Chapter 12: Professor Genevieve Thristral

Harry was eager to end Muggle Studies with Ron to meet his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ron was the most bewildered Harry thought out of everyone when their teacher explained radios and such. He and Ron filed out of their Muggle Studies class with the Hufflepuffs and hurried down the corridor to meet Hermione, who was leaving Advanced Arithmancy.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts next?" Hermione glared at them with amusement as they panted from their sprint, "You didn't have to come get me, I know where it is." she added.

"C'mon, Hermione." Ron blurted.

"Anxious?" she mused.

"Stop it, will you?" Harry walked ahead and Hermione finished thrusting notes into her bag and followed, leaving Ron in her wake. They reached the classroom with minutes to spare and Neville hurried up to them.

"Hi, Harry." he seemed to have been making a mad dash down the hall as his bag was thrown lazily on his shoulder, "dropped my books on the staircase..." he said as if he had read Harry's expression for a question. He felt a tug on his robes and turned to see Ron and Hermione entering the classroom. He followed and his eyes had to focus from the dim lighting in the room.

Dark colored curtains covered the windows that went the length of the wall and the room was generally plain except the circular table that stood in the middle of the room that had a instrument on it that resembled a rolled up ruler. Seeing as the chairs and tables were pushed aside, they gathered round the circular table and waited in puzzlement. The door to her office opened and she emerged holding her wand.

"Good morning, class," she smiled and the class chimed hesitantly in unison back at her, "Now," -she pointed her wand at the candled staffs that stood in random sections of the room and they lit in flame,- "before we start on any kind of Dark Arts, I need to see exactly how talented you lot are." she placed her wand on the table in the middle of the room and picked up the "ruler." "Longbottom, please could you step forward?" Neville wove from between Harry and Hermione and stood in front of her. She jabbed her wand at the ruler in her hand and it wiggled violently before it sprang to life and she waved her wand like a baton toward Neville. Like a snake, it circled Neville, who stood nervously still, then it swerved over back to her. She unrolled it and read the ruler, flicking glances back at Neville, who still stood quite.

"Good, Longbottom," Neville looked back up at her avidly, "You've got great potential, but it seems that you're a bit on the clumsy side." the class gave scattered sniggers, including Malfoy and his cronies. "Tut, tut, we will not criticize!" she barked at Malfoy and he stopped abruptly.

"Mr. Potter," she then motioned for Neville to rejoin the crowd and Harry to come forth.

"Good, potential, a bit on the mad side..." Malfoy said under his breath as he passed so Harry could only hear. Harry gave him a stern furtive glance and continued to the front.

"Stand there," she pointed at where Neville had stood and, like before, instructed the ruler like a snake charmer. It was a wonderful sensation that surged through his body as if he were numb all over. It was not too long before the ruler became stationary in her hand again. She tapped her chin with her wand as she read the unrolled ruler in her free hand. "Interesting, Mr. Potter," she mused, "You've gone far, and are very skilled in all sorts of magic. You'll go far, maybe even farther than your father-"

"How did-" Harry began.

"Miss Brown," she motioned for Harry to join the group again as Lavender walked up next. _Did she know my dad? _He joined Ron and Hermione and they both looked at him oddly.

"What did she mean about your dad?" Ron questioned.

"I dunno..." he answered in a daze.

By the end of class, Hermione and Ron were a little shaken from their "test." Hermione was concluded very skilled in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and "mind magic." Harry questioned her about the mind magic, but she clearly was taken aback by it as well. Ron was told he needed improvement in his Dark Arts, but was generally good.

"Not too overwhelming on the first day now was it?" Hermione asked as they set out to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We still have Potions and Transfiguration." Ron groaned.

"I'm sure Transfiguration will be fascinating. I think we learn human Transfiguration this term!"

"Hermione, so you think that falls into Animagus Transformations?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so... You have to be seventeen, I think. Your dad was a Animagus, wasn't he? Do you suppose that we learn Animagus Transformations next term?" she turned to him grinning.

"Dunno, hope so." he mused at the thought of him transforming into an animal of his choice. He hadn't thought about it much, but he'd imagined he'd want to be a black dog in honor of Sirius.

By the end of the day's classes, Harry had homework in almost all his classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts. He, Ron and Hermione decided to start their homework with a start before Quidditch season started. Hermione curled into her usual place in the armchair nearest the fire and Harry and Ron sat at one of the tables. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment that looked to be a promising Potions essay on what the ingredients of a healing potion would be. Ron gave an exaggerated yawn.

"I'm off to bed."

"Ron, you haven't even started your homework." Hermione scolded.

"So, I can do it tomorrow, besides I'm tired."

"Why do it tomorrow, when you can do it tonight?" she pointed out.

"Because..."

"This is why you got the least O.W.L.s out of us all."

"G'night," he announced as if he hadn't heard Hermione's last comment. Ron gathered up his things and walked up the stone steps to the boys' dormitories.

"Honestly!" Hermione grumbled, "Well, I'm not helping him when it's the night before it's due."

He and Hermione worked on their homework for an hour and a half before Harry's eyes stung from tiredness. He closed his Arithmancy book with a low thunk and folded his parchment in his bag as Hermione looked up at him.

"Done?" she asked.

"Almost, I've just got Muggle Studies, but that should be easy." Hermione nodded at him. He stared at her and she stared back dazedly. She must have noticed her staring for she blushed and resumed her reading. Harry felt his face warm and he hurriedly stuffed everything into his book bag and bid her goodnight.

He entered the boys' dormitories to find Ron still awake.

"Hey," Harry got his attention and he got up from his four poster.

"Did she bite your head off, too?" he asked reproachfully.

"No, she was only looking for the best for you. She meant nothing of it."

"What is it with you and her?" he blurted and Neville gave a agitated snore.

"What are you getting at?"

"You two've been teaming up on me ever since we met up at the Burrow." Ron looked at him .

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! I haven't won a fight since you two have gotten together. I've even lost a fight with her about Quidditch because you pitched in at lunch!"

"Well, she was right." Harry tried not to get frustrated or angry, but it was creeping up inside him like poison.

"Harry, she said that I was foolish in playing and practicing Quidditch during the Quidditch season when I should be doing homework! You play Quidditch too!"

"So what?" Harry's voice rose higher than expected. Ron lowered his voice as Neville and Seamus turned in their sleep.

"I guess it's to be expected..." Ron sighed and flopped on his bed.

"What's expected?"

"You fancy Hermione..." Harry felt his face warm again and he felt that he was not least bit embarrassed by what Ron had said. Ron then looked up, seeing as Harry didn't respond to his remark, "Do you?" Harry didn't answer, but looked at Ron unflinchingly.

"Do you?" their was a long silence in which Ron turned around and opened and rummaged through his trunk for his pajamas.

"Yeah, why? So, you can have that too?" Ron spat darkly.

"What?"

"You have money, you're famous, and now you want Hermione, too. Is there anything else you want?" Harry didn't respond to him being told he wanted Hermione, for one, something in the back of his mind said it was true, and second, his anger festered like a fungus.

"Yeah, you know what I want?" Harry stared at Ron's back angrily, "Parents! That's what I want; parents, but I'll never have it, because you know why? I'm famous for not having any! So, yes, I'm famous and I have money, but because I do, I have no parents." Harry said through clenched teeth. Ron looked at him solemnly and buttoned the last fastening on his shirt before sitting back on his bed.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No, I'm sorry that for the first time that I truly wanted something, I can't have it." Harry snapped. He then put on his pajamas and swung his curtains on his four poster shut. "Goodnight!" he snapped as his curtains creaked before they fell lopsidedly off it's hooks. He left them to hang crookedly on their hooks as he heard Ron mumble a "goodnight" and settle under his sheets too.

**Gryffindor620: **Don't worry! This it truly a HarryxHermione ship! It all works out that way, it's just got to go through a rocky start before that... I don't really fancy much HermionexRon ships either. Especially DracoxHermione... not the shippers, just ships!

**xox glitter xox:** Thanks for your review, I think this is the first time I've recieved a review from you, and I'm really looking forward to more from you!

**HHromancefreak: **I really like your reviews, and I'm waiting to hear from you again! keep r/r!

O.K. I got a anonymous review that said that the class that I wrote, Astrology, was not existent. I meant Astronomy class... sorry for that confusion! anyway, thanks for all you reviews!


	15. The Row

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

A/N: I don't have much to inform you lot, but, I will say that progress, as I suspected has gotten really slow since I've started school. I will apologize a thousand times if I don't update in a 4 to 5 day flow.

Chapter 13: The Row

Harry awoke from a chink of light that spread across his face through the opening in the curtains of his four poster. He noticed that someone had repaired his hangings and suspected Ron or the house elves. He succumbed to finally apologizing to Ron, but didn't know if he'd actually accept it from him. He dressed into his Gryffindor robes and gathered his bag to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione, along with many other Gryffindor girls, had converged in front of the Common Room Notice Board. Lavender and Parvati were giggling and Ginny, Harry had noticed, was also chortling with Hermione who looked rather apprehensive. Hermione noticed Harry's arrival and joined him at the stairs.

" 'Morning, Harry," she searched behind Harry as though he were hiding something, "Where's Ron?"

"I think he's at breakfast," Harry replied. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you two get into another row?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed as Ginny walked over to them, "Hullo, Ginny," he mumbled.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked raising a brow at him.

"He and Ron got into another row." Hermione said as if it was routine for him and Ron to fight. "Anyway, have you read the Notice Board?" she asked Harry.

"No," he said flatly, "I'm I supposed to?" He looked over at the Notice Board that was being read by Elle and Miranda. Miranda seemed to not be the least bit interested, but Elle was reading the board trailing the words with her fingers. They both left shortly after and Harry walked up to the Notice Board to read the new announcement that had been pinned up.

_Dear Students,_

_As of recent new plans provided by your former Heads, a dance __is to be held this year for all the students at Hogwarts. The Witch's Ball __will take place the weekend before your leave for Christmas Holidays. __More information will be Announced come December. _

Harry looked up from the notice and frowned. He hadn't even thought about the dance at all since Hermione had mentioned it. Who would he take anyway? He had thought of Hermione several times, but he simply didn't think that she would accept. They were only friends. He liked their relationship as it stood, and if he did ask and she didn't accept, wouldn't that damage their friendship? He didn't want to risk that.

"What's the matter, Harry? Is it Ron?" Hermione asked over his shoulder, but he didn't answer. "He'll get over it..." she added and tugged on his sleeve to follow her out of the portrait hole. He shifted the position of his book bag on his shoulder and followed with Ginny taking the rear.

Harry found that Ron wasn't at the Gryffindor table that morning and proceeded on to his first class: Transfiguration.

During the whole day, Harry had tried to talk to Ron and apologize, but Ron would cough curtly or face the opposite direction to ignore Harry. Harry stabbed at his food savagely with his fork and knife at dinner.

"Just what exactly did you say to Ron?" Hermione asked while watching him. Harry risked a glance at Ron next to Neville, to see him eating solemnly. "What were you fighting about?" she pressed.

"Er-money, fame... you know..." Harry stuttered. He was a bit unnerved at the fact that the subject of their quarreling was sitting just next to him innocently; unaware of her "crime."

"Oh..." Hermione looked over at Ron and back at Harry sadly, "I know how it feels to be in the middle of a fight now... It's horrible." she added. He and Hermione finished dinner shortly afterward, skipping dessert and heading off toward Gryffindor Tower to study.

Come to find out, they did have Human- Transfigurations this term and Hermione was very excited to start learning that. Though Professor McGonagall didn't give them homework, Snape didn't have a problem in giving them a nasty essay to start their year.

Harry took out three rolls of parchment which he needed to complete the three page essay on the ingredients of healing potions. Snape had particularly stressed that to be able to stay in his N.E.W.T level class, they'd have to work harder. He demonstrated this by giving them a essay to write on the ingredients and their other uses in potion making. He opened _The Art of Advanced Potion Making _and began to read the section of page 5 on Healing Potions.

Hermione scribbled feverishly on her parchment and Harry found the scratching and turning of pages in her book to not be as distracting as it usually was. Harry finished in two hours time, and he flicked a glance at his hand that lay on the table to check the time on the watch that Ron had given him. He stared at it and pushed the silver button as Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and himself appeared translucent above the face of his watch. It was 11:30 p.m. and Ron seemed to be sitting on a chair that was not there. Words above Ron's head shown and read: Hogwarts; idle. He was so absorbed in his thoughts of his best friend, he hadn't noticed Hermione get up and stare at him worriedly.

"You could apologize to him..." she whispered. Harry didn't need to turn to confirm who was standing behind him.

"I know," he pushed the silver button again and the people shrank back into the rim of the watch's face, "but I won't until he's ready to accept it." He heard Hermione sigh slightly and sit down beside him at the desktop.

"Well that's all well and good... Are you finished?" he nodded as she took his essay and began to read. She scratched her chin with the end of her quill and made a few changes on the side margins for him to correct later. Once or twice, she referred back to the book and then read over it again before finally returning it to him at 12:10.

"Well? How'd I do?" he asked hesitantly.

"You did relatively well," she beamed, "except you forgot Phoenix tears and Flobberworm mucus." he raised a brow at her as if to say she were misleading him, "What? The Phoenix tears are the main ingredient, as they have very advanced healing properties; and the Flobberworm mucus is used to thicken potions." she said incredulously.

"I was only kidding with you, Hermione." Harry held back a laugh as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You should know these things. You can't just prattle around anymore because you are now in a important part of your education. If you don't do well now, you'll never be an Auror!" she breathed with as much passion as if it were a speech. Yet, she was right -if it is possible for her not to- he should know these things. He had to admit that he mind was far away... "Harry?" he focused back on Hermione who had placed her arms back by her sides and was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah?"

"Just go apologize..." she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed slightly and smiled at him.

"Yeah, alright... Thanks, Hermione." He got up and, without really thinking, placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned to collect his things into his bag and, as if just succumbing to what he had just did, felt his face warm and he suddenly became very shaky. He gave Hermione a half glance to find her standing as erect and wide-eyed as she had when she had met Gwarp, Hagrid's half brother. She, too, was a deep crimson and she chose to smile at him then stare down at her feet awkwardly.

"Erm..." was all she managed to squeak.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he said and hurriedly went up the stairs. He reached the boys' dormitories and felt as though he were in the Department of Mysteries again; running aimlessly for an escape and failing. This time, instead of looking for a door, he was looking for an explanation for what he had just done. He knew he liked Hermione, but he swore to himself that for Ron's sake, he wouldn't do anything. Now, he had done the one thing that had gotten he and Ron into a fight in the first place. He stiffened as he remembered that Ron was still awake, and sitting on the edge of his bed right now. He opened the door and, after releasing the air he had held, walked around the four poster that Ron lay sleeping in. He guessed he should have been grateful that he was asleep, but he again wasn't able to apologize.

Harry eventually decided to turn in and dressed into his pajamas. Before taking off his glasses, he placed his wand on the bed-side table soon accompanying it with his glasses. He thought for a moment about Ron, but it soon turned to complications that were soon to come with Hermione the next morning. What would she say? He soon fell asleep and waited for the dreams of the Ministry, but instead, he felt a swooping sensation in his lungs and his scar prickled annoyingly. He had felt like this before; in Flourish and Blotts.

A/N: Okay, I'm soooo sry I left you lot at a cliffhanger, but it's really late, and I have school tomorrow! I swear that I will update ASAP! Pls, don't be angry at me! -- R/r!

**Gryffindor620: **lol! right? I feel that way sometimes toward Ron as well... But, he's one main character, so... but thanks so much for reviewing!

**ms dumplings:** thanks for your review and I hope to hear from you more often!

**GiGgLyGaL: **I don't think I've heard from you... thanks for your review!

**HHromancefreak: **Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I wrote that... I sometimes think that

JKR doesn't make Harry more verbal about what he thinks or feels. But, I still think she's doing such a kick ass job! It's good to hear from each side. I don't really judge on others opinions so... but thanks for your review! I love hearing from you, and hope you'll keep returning.


	16. Dreams of Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

A/N: Like I said before, I can't tell you how sry I am for leaving you lot at a cliffy! Well, I guess I should get on with the story.

Chapter 14: Dreams of Deception

His body regained the tingling and numbing felling that made him immobile. The throbbing and burning returned along with his lungs and heart jolting and lurching. The intake of breath Harry forced was now caught in his throat like he had just swallowed a ball of string. His eyes shut in realization hit him that the pain from his scar was about t take place. But it didn't. He opened his eyes slowly and expected to be in the boys' dormitories on his bed, but he wasn't. It was pitch black and Harry could no longer hear Ron's rumbling snoring. He groped the area around him for something he didn't know. His hand hit something that was long, wooden, and slender and, as if that was what he most utterly wanted, grasped his wand.

_Get up _a voice much like his own echoed through his head and he hesitated a second and then obeyed. This voice sounded like his, yet, there was an icy lick to the words that cracked out from his insides. He looked around the blank darkness and felt his face screw up in wonder. Where was he? He suddenly heard a whooshing sound and people shouting. The shouting echoed like a distant memory and it seemed to come in all directions and Harry struggled to catch the words being shouted.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Harry stopped in mid- breath and everything seemed to go silent as a scene played out in front of him. Sirius was recovering from just ducking from Bellatrix's attack of red light. Then, as he had watched so many times in his dreams, he saw Sirius fall from Bellatrix's attack and fold beneath the veil. The few seconds that past seemed like hours and Harry found himself staring at the sickening smile that spread across Bellatrix's pale face. She then broke into a cackling laugh and Harry's lungs contracted in rage. Before he had time to collect himself, the scene changed like a movie and Bellatrix was now towering over a girl that lay on the blackened floor. She lay motionless and Bellatrix readied her wand for an attack. For some reason unknown to him, he didn't even flinch in reaction; he stood their and he felt a smile crack across his lips. The girl that lay on the floor began to move and she became aware of the scene in front of her, letting a gasp of horror escape her.

_That's right... Finish off the pathetic mudblood! Slaughter her! _the voice from before emerged from amidst his mind.

Why? Sounds pointless to me. This time, his identical voice came through and he felt as if what he was doing was wrong. There was something not right and it rammed itself against his mind as if to awaken it from a deep stupor. Do something, you dolt! It yelled at him and realization hit him like a brick who the girl on the ground was. He regained his senses and grasped his wand determinedly. Hermione looked up at him and relief spread across her face.

_Slaughter her! Kill the mudblood! Do it, Now! Do it... _Harry found his legs to jerk forward shakily. He was going to do it. The voice told him to, he had to... _That's right... _

What are you doing, you idiot?! Stop! It's a trick, Can't you see? Harry tried to resist and as he did, his scar gave a nasty throb and his body began to ache. How could he even think about killing Hermione? He willed himself to not move, to not look at Hermione... It was a dream, that's all, a nightmare.

_Do it, Harry! Kill her. _He put one foot unwillingly forward... _If you won't... _Bellatrix nodded as if that gave her the signal and she pointed her wand at Hermione.

"_Crucio!"_ Hermione locked in motion and she looked to be struggling to stop from binding herself. She began whimpering, which soon turned to cracking, agonizing screams.

"HARRY!" her voice rushed at him through somewhere distant and her screams were causing him to lose focus of his senses.

_Cause her more pain... DO IT! _He raised his wand... He _wanted _to cause her pain.

"Harry? Wh- HARRY!" The voice was distant and muffled from his hearing. His eyes shot open and he became disorientated. He wobbled a moment before seeing Ron standing in front of him, a look of horror and appalling on his face. Harry's breathing were sharp intakes and he noticed his wand was raised above his head in a dueling stance. He was standing in front of Ron's bed and he knew what he had intended on doing while standing there. He threw his wand away from him as though it had just burned him and it landed with several _clanks._

"Ron..." he couldn't find anything to say. He was about to attack Ron in his sleep. The whole scene that he saw in his dream was a illusion to get him to attack Ron in his sleep.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron stared at Harry's wand that lay on the floor beside his bed in disgust then back at him in anger as though realization had just smacked him in the face. "What were you doing with your wand?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry blurted. He had remembered the events in his dream and knew somehow that she was in trouble. Ron glared at him and then he turned away from Harry. He didn't say anything, until he looked over his shoulder at him and stared at him incredulously.

"You knew you were about to cause me bodily harm, and all you can think about is Hermione?! Shit, Harry!" he raised his voice and Seamus gave a irritated grunt in his sleep. He stared at Harry's wand again with great loathing and then toggled his gaze at Harry. "I was right," Harry stared at him, "you are a selfish bastard." So much rage coursed through Harry that all he thought about was how much Ron had just angered him. He had forgotten that Ron was his former best friend and, without much thinking of what he was losing, drew back his fist and slammed it into Ron's jaw. Ron staggered backward before grabbing holed of his four poster hangings and falling to the ground with a loud _BANG._ Neville, Seamus, and Dean all awoke with disgruntled looks on there screwed up faces. Ron looked up at him and wiped the blood angrily away from his lip.

"I've got to talk to Hermione..." Harry pushed past him and exited the dormitory. Fuming, he entered the Common Room and broke out in a run up the stairs leading toward the girls' dormitories. Surprisingly, the stairs didn't slant as they had before, and Harry, more confident than before, sprinted up the stairs. He reached the door and, before he touched the doorknob, it opened and a girl ran into him and squealed.

"Wha- Excuse me! How'd you get up here? Who is this?" He recognized her as Lavender, but in the darkness, it was hard to tell. He could see her silhouette in the moonlight shining through the window as she squinted to see him. "H-Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked stupidly. She looked at him disapprovingly, but then she seemed to remember why she had exited the dormitories.

"Harry, it's Hermione! She-" He pushed passed her and he heard her mumble something that contained "rude" as he hurried up to the sixth year girls' dormitories. He wrenched the door open and found Parvati sitting on a bed that contained a whimpering and thrashing Hermione.

"Harry?! What are you-"

"What happened?" Parvati looked down at Hermione who was now mumbling and whimpering helplessly in her sleep, then back at him.

"I dunno, she suddenly started whimpering and screaming in her sleep. I tried waking her, but she won't! Lavender went for McGonagall." Harry took a second to survey the room around him. The four posters were covered in pink and white sheets and the rest was similar to the boys' dormitories. He hurried along side Hermione's bed and stared down onto her face. She was sweating and her face was disfigured in either -what Harry thought- pain, or -Harry hoped- frustration.

"Hermione? Wake up, Hermione..." he whispered and shook her softly. She suddenly grabbed hold of Harry's arm and squeezed with all her might. Harry struggled to wrench his arm free, and after succeeding, and then shook her more violently. "Hermione, wake up." her eyes snapped open and tears slid down her glazed eyes.

"H-Harry!" she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him, whimpering and shaking as she sobbed into his pajamas. Eventually, once her tears began to seep through the fabric of his shirt, he shifted uncomfortably on her bed. Parvati left the room hurriedly and returned with Lavender and Professor McGonagall in her wake.

"Potter! Miss Granger! Miss Granger, let go now." Professor McGonagall tried to disconnect Hermione form him, and failed. The more Professor McGonagall tried, the harder she sobbed and clung to him, unwilling anyone to remove her. "Stop this foolishness, girl! Let go." she said sternly and Hermione loosened her grasp on him and looked up at her with swollen eyes. "Now, Potter," she shooed him off her bed and took his seat upon it, "I will not ask how you managed to get in here, but I will advise you to return to your dormitory." she pointed at the door curtly and he left.

That night, Harry found it unnerving impossible to fall back asleep, what with Ron's snoring and the events that had occurred in just a hour and a half. What had scared Hermione that much? Had she possibly had the same dream he had? Not only did he have these problems, Ron was not only mad at him, but probably hated him as well. Sleep eventually claimed him, and the dreams were of Hermione's thrashing and whimpering.

The morning after, Ron again had dressed and readied himself for his lessons before Harry had even awaken. Neville stared at Harry for the longest time before asking, "What happened?"

Harry ignored him and left the dormitory with his robes falling off his shoulders, along with his book bag. Hermione met him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and was looking over a piece of parchment that looked like a schedule.

"What's that for?" he asked over her shoulder, and she quickly thrust it into her robes' pocket.

"Nothing." she then started at her breakfast that lay untouched in front of her. He took a seat next to her and, seeing as she hadn't brought up what had happened last night, decided not to either. She hadn't even mentioned the kiss on the cheek that happened either. They ate in silence until someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Erm- Harry?" Ron was looking down at his untucked shirt and folding and unfolding the ends awkwardly. Harry had felt himself tense up, but felt ashamed of what he had down the night before.

"Yeah?" he saw Hermione toggling glances from him to Ron worriedly and he sighed heavily. Hermione didn't know about Ron and him fighting last night; she still thought it was sufficient to just apologize and move on. But, it wasn't, for he's damaged what little friendship he and Ron still had remaining.

"Look, mate," Ron began shakily, and coughed before continuing, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. It's just," he flicked a meaningful glance at Hermione.

"I know, what I said was- well- er" he wanted to just make this as abridged as possible, "I'm sorry." he heard Hermione release her intake of breath.

"Me too... Er- still best mates?" Harry grinned, for they had done this same thing not too long before.

"Yeah." Harry gestured at a seat across from him and Ron took it.

"Well," Hermione looked up from her breakfast, "we've got double Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins." Ron let out aloud groaned and helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

**GiGgLyGaL: **I hope everyone thought it was. I didn't want to make that big of a step in their relationship since it's too early in the story yet and I may run out of ideas.

**Gryffindor620:** Lol, I thought and pondered and then pondered some more, and I gave in to adding a scene where they do get into a scuffle. It just so seems that with all the stress and things going through Harry's mind, I thought that he should finally snap and take his anger out on someone... Not to mention the little voice in me was screaming at full pitch to do it! I hope I don't get any reviews from you lot yelling at me for Harry and Ron's little fight. That's the fun in fanfiction; you can write stories the way you want, and I hope no one is upset at me for it.


End file.
